The Roaring Twenties
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: It's the decadent age of jazz, and all over Manhattan gangs are making alliances, fighting, and bootlegging. Thrown into the midst of this is two police officers, will they live or succumb to the overwhelming madness of the illegal underworld of New York? (Pairings UsUk, GerIta, PruCan, Spamano, with minor PoLiet, SuFin, SwissxLiech, and Austria-Hungary.) Character death later
1. An Introduction

"Here's the new kid, show him the ropes will ya?" Alfred's boss said shoving a thin young man towards him.

"Hello, name's Sergeant Alfred F. Jones of the Manhattan Precinct, but you can call me Alfred," he said smiling at the police force's newest recruit.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," he held out his hand. Alfred shook it.

"Transferred from England then?"

"Yeah, something like that," Arthur murmured quietly.

"We'll we've got our work cut out for us lately," Alfred said looking down at a map in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he sounded nervous, Alfred pitied him.

"Are you blind? It's the Roaring 20's for god-sakes! Their are some pretty major disputes going on between the largest gangs around," Alfred said running his fingers through his hair.

"What about?"

"Liquor, of course," Alfred said. "See here, from Ash Road to Baker Street between 1st and 10th avenue belongs to the Vargas Brothers. They're pretty harmless, comparatively. Then along Orange Lane to South Road also between 1st and 10th is the territory of the Beilshmidt Brothers. Unfortunately there are rumors that they are going to form an alliance with the Vargas Brothers, creating a huge problem for the other two players. You see here to here is what we like to call the Opium Den, it's what the Scarlet Triad specialize in. And finally the most dangerous gang, resides here," Alfred said pointing to the heart of the city, "The Soviet Mafia. They are some pretty scary criminals. Lucky for us we have someone on the inside for us. Hey you okay? You're looking a bit pale."

Arthur simply nodded. "How..how do you deal with these criminals?"

Alfred smiled sadly, "we try our best, but these days so many politicians are on their payroll. What this country needs is a hero, and that's what I plan to be. I couldn't save him, but maybe I can save someone else."

"Whose 'him'?" Arthur asked looking up at the tall blonde.

The cerulean eyes filled with grief. "My little brother. Didn't I tell you? He's a part of the Vargas Brothers."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said sympathetically.

"Yeah," murmured Alfred. "I just wish I could have saved him."

"What happened?" Arthur asked without thinking. "Oh..you don't have to tell me if you don't want.."

"Nah it's okay. You see he got mixed up with this dame, and it turned out she was in a lot of trouble with the Vargas Brothers. So Mattie, my brother, thought he'd go have a little chat with the business manager. He wanted to buy the girl's freedom, but to do that they demanded retribution." Alfred swallowed hard, "he took her place, and now he's buried himself so deep there's no way out. And that ungrateful dame just got herself in another heap-a trouble, and now there's no one to help her out."

"Wow I'm really sorry," Arthur said again.

Alfred nodded. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"It's almost midnight, no where's going to be open at this hour-" Arthur began to protest.

Alfred laughed. "You're in the city that never sleeps, I'm sure we'll find someplace."

The two officers donned their suit jackets and fedoras and headed out into the night life of Manhattan.

**Hope to update soon, it'll get more interesting soon. I promise. Please leave a review below..**


	2. The House of Gold

"Dammit!"

"_Fratello_?" replied a much quieter voice. "What's wrong?"

"Those damn bastards! Trying to move in on our turf, well it looks like we're just going to have to form this alliance, and fast," Lovino growled.

"_Veh_ it'll be alright," his brother said trying to soothe him. "Why don't we go up to the bar and get some drinks."

Feliciano was referring to the speakeasy that was located above the headquarters of the Vargas Brothers Gang. From above their heads they could hear murmuring voices and the loud jazz music.

Lovino sighed. "You go up, there's one more phone call I gotta make."

Feliciano nodded and headed to the iron spiral staircase in the corner of the dimly lit room. Lovino picked up the receiver and carefully dialed the number. "Hello Francis, has our newest recruit made it to the rendezvous with the goods yet?"

"_Non mon ami_," the Frenchman replied. "It seems he hasn't yet crossed the border, but don't worry the hooch will be here soon. Besides we've got a pretty good driver out there."

"He's inexperienced," Lovino said flatly.

"No worries, Mattie isn't much of a risk taker. And if he runs into trouble he's got a gun," Francis said nonchalantly.

"But will he use it?" Lovino said frowning. On the other end of the line was silence. "That's just what I thought. When he reaches the rendezvous spot remind him of the position he is in, what he owes to us. I'd better go check on Feliciano and make sure he's not completely enamored with another dame. The last one was an odd bird, not that Feli isn't..but her, there was something wrong with her."

"Oh Lovino," Francis chuckled.

"What?"

"Quit being a wet blanket, you're in the greatest city on Earth where there are plenty of gals all dolled up to see you, so go have fun. And remember you're not in the middle of nowhere waiting for the shipment," Francis said seriously.

Lovino nodded, Francis was right he had a pretty good life. He was head of the mafia, had plenty of money, and a different girl on each arm every night if he chose. "I'll go have fun, and drink, happy now?"

"Only if you drink something for me- oooh and if you flirt with that doll we met last time for me, she had great gams-" Lovino hung up before he had to hear anymore of Francis's speech.

He ascended to spiral staircase to the dazzling world above. All around him he could smell liquor and cheap perfume. Standing by the nearest pillar was a tall woman Lovino recognized.

"Hiya Lovino," she said taking a sip of her gin cocktail. "That a new suit? The color looks smashing on you."

"Hey doll, been waiting long?" he asked with a smirk.

She just laughed. "With all these attractive men how could I get bored?"

Lovino just shook his head, "all you gals are alike. You only come around when you want something."

She pretended to be offended. "How could ya Lovino, you know me betta than that."

"What do ya want Bella?" he asked wearily.

"Nothin'," she pouted. "C'mon let's dance."

Lovino let himself be dragged into the sea of people. He looked towards the bar and found his brother encircled by a group of flappers. He returned his attention to his dance partner.

"Is it true you gonna join ranks with the Beilshmidt brothers?" she asked innocently looking up at him as they danced.

Lovino nodded.

"Wow, those guys are scary. I met one of 'em once. Don't remember which one though," she said with a laugh. "Why do ya need them anyways? Looks like you've got a pretty swingin' operation without them."

Lovino smiled in amusement. "You're not a business woman, Bella, you wouldn't understand."

She snorted. "Hell I wouldn't. C'mon Lovino, you can tell me."

"They have certain," he paused, "talents which we can make use of."

Bella grinned, "you're good to me Lovino. Always so sweet."

Lovino blushed. "Yeah yeah."

"Never took you for a shy one Lovino," she said flirtatiously, "I guess that's what the gals like about you."

Lovino swung his partner around the floor a few more times before leading her back to the center table. "I gotta make the rounds, be back shortly," Lovino said beginning to walk around his establishment.

The _Domus Aurea _was named after the Golden Palace of Nero, and it lived up to it's name. The vast hall had polished white marble floors, and highly vaulted ceilings. Originally the large hall had been an Italian restaurant. From the outside, the place looked abandoned, but every night, inside, it was just the opposite. The _Domus Aurea _was one of the largest speakeasies in the city.

"Hey, Lovino, this place is the bees knees," called a girl cheerfully. He nodded at her and continued to circle around.

Feliciano came up and approached his brother. "Having fun yet?"

"Maybe," muttered Lovino reluctantly.

Feliciano smiled. "_Veh_, I'm glad-"

Here their conversation was interrupted by two blonde flappers. They were nervously giggling and glancing at each other.

One of them spoke up, "are you boys the Vargas brothers?"

"_Veh,_ we are. And what can we help you pretty dames with?" Feliciano asked sweetly.

They blushed and the nervous giggling increased. "My friend here, well her last date was a flat tire, and we was wondering if you two boys would like to buy us some drinks."

Feliciano glanced at his brother, than turned to the two girls. "Of course, for lovely dolls such as yourselves. Is this your first time here?"

He offered each girl an arm and lead the way, leaving no choice for Lovino but to follow behind. At the bar he was greeted with a smile.

"What can I getchya?" the bar tender asked.

"Whatever these dolls want, plus a Fallen Angel," Lovino said dryly.

"Feliciano?" asked the bartender.

"Oh you know me, Antonio, my usual will be fine," Feliciano said serenely.

The rest of the evening was like any other, the Vargas twins remained at the bar with a constant flow of women joining them. Soon it was time to close up, and in small groups the guests left. Antonio began walking around the room putting chairs up on the tables so the floor could be swept later that morning. In one corner he found a couple still making out.

"Bank's closed," he joked as he saw them out.

Antonio headed down to the large office that belonged to Lovino, where the safe was.

He found his boss lounging in his chair with his feet on his desk. His fedora was covering his eyes. "Did we make a decent amount?" Lovino asked seriously.

"More than decent," Antonio said with a smile. "Well I'm off."

"Hold up, do you want a ride? I was just about to head out myself-"

"Oh no thank you, I live on the other side of town and would hate to inconvenience you-"

"No inconvenience," Lovino assured.

"I'll be off," Antonio said hurriedly.

"Foolish bastard," Lovino muttered turning off the lights of his office as he headed to the now empty ballroom. He went through the back door to where his Black Chrysler Imperial had been parked. He climbed into it and tore through the almost empty streets of Manhattan to his penthouse.

**((Here are some more introductions towards my story. Linearly this is after the last chapter, around 2-3 in the morning.))**

**Welcome to the _Domus Aurea, _we hope you enjoyed your time there. The managers of the _Domus Aurea _sincerely wish for you to write up a review of your evening with us. (If not, we break your knee caps...JK...or not, but seriously write a review or comment of anything!) ~T.W.o.W**


	3. Gold, Gambling, and Guns

"_Bruder,_" Ludwig said leaning his head through the door. He was not surprised by what he saw: sitting around a poker table was his lazy brother, the head of the Beilshmidt Brothers; in the corner was a well dressed man playing some rag time on the old piano, beside him sat a girl with long hair singing along to the song. Ludwig coughed, "Gilbert, Lovino is on the phone for you. It's important."

"_Ja, ja,_" muttered Gilbert, "lemme just finish this hand I'm winning."

Ludwig just huffed then grabbed a hold of his brother's shirt collar and dragged him towards the office. "Now be nice," Ludwig chided, "we need this alliance. We're the smallest gang, and-"

"_Ja _I know," Gilbert sighed. He shooed Ludwig out of the room and picked up the receiver. He knew his brother was right, they weren't as successful as the Vargas Brothers, their offices were proof of that fact. The building was small: the first floor only held a bar and a gambling parlor, as well as Gilbert's office. In the basement was stored their best asset: their guns. The Beilshmidt brothers were famous for their imported guns which they sold to organizations, or to private 'collectors'. The alliance would provide both money and land. "Hello?"

"Hello bast-" began the gruff voice of Lovino. "Hello Mr. Beilshmidt."

Gilbert smiled, it would seem that Lovino was as awkward with other people as he was. "Hello Lovino, what are you calling for old boy? I told you I needed time to _think_ over this proposition you gave me."

"You bastard! You need this alliance just as much as we do!" cried Lovino through the receiver, making Gilbert wince.

"Then you must need it pretty damn badly, _keseseses_" laughed Gilbert, thinking he was pretty clever.

"You must be as bad at poker as everyone says," Lovino said sounding unamused.

"Damn," muttered Gilbert, hoping Lovino hadn't heard, but he had. Then louder he said, "are you kidding me? I'm awesome at poker! I'm the awesomest! You know what? My awesome gang doesn't need you, we don't work well with lamely spoiled, little rich boys. Sorry old boy, but you're outta luck."

"I'll leave the offer on the table one more day," Lovino growled. "I expect your final answer by tomorrow."

Gilbert hung up just as Ludwig entered the room.

"So did you take it?" asked Ludwig.

"Of course not! We don't need pretty little rich boys! We're the Beilshmidt Brothers! _Kesesesese!_" laughed Gilbert.

"_Dumkompf!_"shouted Ludwig. "We need their help, or we'll be taken down by those damn Soviets! Now call him back!"

"_Nein_," said Gilbert shaking his head.

"If you don't we'll lose this joint, and it's the only thing our grandfather left to us. _Und _as lame a place it is, it's all we've got of him. So you WILL call that 'pretty little rich boy' back and tell him we will accept. Do you understand?" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert just nodded. "_Ja, ja.._You know, when you're angry you are damn scary. I mean _mein Gott_, if I weren't as awesome as I am I would've peed my pants."

"Make. The. Call."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he simply nodded and picked up the receiver. Ludwig stayed in the room, glaring at his brother to make sure he didn't screw up again.

**Hetalia**

The phone rang. Lovino asked, "hello? Oh hello Gilbert." _I knew that idiot would come to his senses. _Lovino smirked listening to Gilbert stutter.

"I-I've called to- to talk about that alliance you mentioned earlier," Gilbert said swallowing. The look his brother was giving was a look directly from hell.

"Oh really?" Lovino said smirking.

"_Gott im Himmel, _don't toy with me! You know why I called, don't make me beg," growled Gilbert.

"No," Lovino said. "I think I will."

He heard him whisper, "Ludwig, do I have to? He's making me beg-and the awesome me doesn't beg-" there was a loud clang.

"Thanks Elizabeta," said a new voice. The new voice cleared it's voice. "Hello? This is Ludwig Beilshmidt."

"Ah," Lovino sighed. He knew he could finally get some business done. It was well known that Ludwig was much more reasonable than Gilbert, and should have been in charge of the Beilshmidt Brothers. "So have you come around? Will you make this alliance?"

"Let me just review the provisions before we strike this deal," Ludwig said. "Since my _bruder _is unable to make decisions I will act as the head of the Beilshmidt Brothers."

"Alright," Lovino said slowly. "The Beilshmidt Brothers will provide us with weapons, and help us defend our turf."

"In return for these weapons the Vargas Brothers Gang will provide rooms for us to operate are gambling parlour as well as we will share in the profits of the Vargas Brothers Gang. Am I correct? Were these all the provisions?" asked Ludwig, even though he knew it was all.

"Indeed," Lovino said.

"We can meet at the cafe halfway between your territory and ours to sign a treaty, come at midnight," Ludwig said.

"Alright, I'll bring two of my men, and you can have two of yours," Lovino huffed. "Any funny business and you'll regret messing with the Vargas Brothers Gang. We may not be aw well equipped as you, but we can make it so you will go out of business. Do you understand?"

"_Ja,_ I do," Ludwig said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "how many know about this alliance?"

"Word gets out, but only my most trusted men know about the meeting tonight," Lovino assured.

"_Gut_," Ludwig said. He hung up the old phone and walked around the desk to find his semi-conscious brother still lying on the floor.

"So many birdies! They're almost as awesome as me, _kesesesesese,_" laughed Gilbert.

"Sober up before midnight, we're going out to meet them then. Until then I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way," Ludwig said stepping over his brother's body.

"Stop being such a wet blanket Luddy," slurred Gilbert. "C'mon old boy, don't you ever have any fun?"

"Did you actually get drunk? I made a meeting, the alliance will be done tomorrow, understand?" Ludwig asked standing by the door.

"_Ja, ja,_" muttered Gilbert who had sat up and begun to swat at the air. "_Mein Gott_, these birdies sure are awesome! Almost as awesome as I am-"

Quietly Ludwig shut the door on his brother's rant.

Down the street in a darkened room, hazy with smoke.

_Click. _

"A meeting, _da_?" murmured the voice of the head of the Soviet Mafia. "Good work planting that bug Eduard."

The so mentioned boy just nodded.

"I think it's time to bump off those two idiots, and take over their territory, _da_?" Ivan said chuckling. "And if that doesn't work they will blame each other, and the alliance will be severed for good."

"Yes sir," muttered Eduard, Toris, and Ravis.

"Go get the Mosin-Nagants," Ivan growled, "and tell the girls we'll be back soon."

"Yes sir," the boys muttered miserably.

"What are you waiting for?!" shouted Ivan noticing that the boys were still standing there. Quickly the boys dispersed to find the weapons they would need.

In the chaos of finding the guns, Toris was able to slip away. He found an empty office and hesitantly dialed the number on a worn piece of paper.

"H-hello?" he whispered hesitantly. "You told me to call?"

"Hello, old boy, you've finally called I see. Anything to report?" asked a cheery voice.

"Keep it down Alfred, if they find out that I'm talking to the coppers I'm dead-"

"Alright, alright what is it?" Alfred asked seriously.

"The alliance is going down tonight, and the Soviet Mafia is planning to bump off the big cheeses of the other two gangs," Toris whispered.

"Alright, alright. What time is this meeting? And where?"

"Midnight, at the cafe in between their two territories," Toris said.

"Attaboy," Alfred whooped.

"Quiet," murmured Toris miserably.

"We'll be there, don't worry a hero will always be near," Alfred crowed gleefully.

"Don't sound so happy," Toris sighed.

Alfred laughed and hung up the phone. He jumped up onto his desk.

"Alright boys! The deal's going down tonight! And I got the time and place! Be ready to move out at eleven!" Alfred felt a tug on the end of shirt. He looked down into the scared green eyes of his new partner. "Don't worry Arthur, I'll make sure you won't get hurt. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Arthur murmured turning away.

"I-I-" stuttered Alfred watching Arthur's slender form walking away into the crowds of the precinct.

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? Well I know I don't. If you want me to update sooner I highly recommend writing a review for this chapter! I know a lot happened in this and I hope you kept up, it's only going to get more crazy from here.**


	4. Midnight

_Eleven._

"You ready boys?" Alfred asked his team. Looking into each of their eyes he could tell they were scared, perhaps the most scared was Arthur.

"You bet," cried one.

"Ready," said another.

"Absolutely," shouted a third.

Alfred addressed the leader of the other team, "Oxenstierna, have your men block any escape routes. Keep the net tight, no gaps ya see? An' we'll drive 'em out by charging through the front door."

The tall blond nodded. "We'd b'tt'r m've out soon Al."

"Righto, let's go," Alfred said leading the way to the parking lot. The two teams followed their leaders to their positions.

_Eleven- thirty_

"Beat it," said Ivan, quickly evacuating the apartment across the street of the meeting place. The owners of the apartment saw enough violence to know it would be better to stay out, and mind their own buisness. "Ravis, set up the sniper there."

The boy quickly did as he was told.

Ivan smiled, tonight would be the night he would kill his two greatest rivals. From the stairs came a stomping of feet.

"S-sir we have returned with the best bottle of vodka we could find," said Eduard who was still panting.

"Good," Ivan said with a wicked grin.

"Shall we open it now sir?" asked Toris.

"_Nyet, _I think the girls will want to take part in the festivities _da_?" he asked.

Emerging from the shadows appeared a young man with cold, icy, blue eyes, and blond hair. He wore a fur trimmed coat, and black leather gloves.

"Ahh Nicholas, you have decided to join us at last," Ivan said happily.

"_Da, _I come when I choose. It would be best for you to remember that," Nicholas said coolly.

Ivan swallowed back a retort and his friendly nature disappeared with it. "You know what you must do. I leave up to you."

Nicholas nodded and looked down the scope of the gun. Through it he watched a black Chrysler Imperial drive up. He smiled and could feel his trigger finger twitch just a little.

_Twelve_

Lovino pulled up to the cafe. From inside glowed a warm orange light. "We're here."

"_Veh, _that's great! Do you think they serve pasta?" asked his brother who was sitting next to him.

"We're not here for the food," growled Lovino.

"Your brother is right," Antonio said kindly, "we're here to make a deal."

Lovino parked and the three of them walked toward the orange light, and into the bright cafe.

Shortly after they arrived another car showed up. Out of it stepped three smartly dressed men. They too entered the cafe and sat down at the table.

"I took the liberty to draft some papers," Ludwig said after some pleasantries were exchanged.

"Well that's hotsy-totsy ain't it," said Antonio warmly.

"So are we going to sign this or not? The awesome me has places to go, and dames to see," Gilbert said impatiently.

"Let me just read over it first," Lovino said. He grabbed the paper and began to skim through it. That's when the first shot was fired.

"You double-crossed us!" shouted Lovino in rage.

All around them lay shattered glass from where the bullet had met the window. In the distance more shots were being fired.

"What are you talking about? It would seem you double-crossed us as well!" shouted Roderich.

"What did you say?" Lovino said getting red in the face. "You bastard! We would never do something so low and cheap. Unlike some people we have class. In fact-"

"Please, _senor _let's get out of here before you get hurt," Antonio begged. He escorted Lovino out. Feliciano was torn, should he stay with his brother or do what he wanted? Quickly he grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it.

He handed it to the tall blond German then he rushed out.

**Hetalia**

It took everything in Ivan not to shout at Nicholas. If he did he knew it might distract him. He watched as Antonio drove the Vargas brothers from the scene. From his vantage point he could also see new forms all around the cafe.

_"__Chto za huy _what are the coppers doing here?! Ravis, Eduard, Toris follow me," Ivan flew down the stairs pulling out his pistol and began to shoot from the storefront into the street. He had to hope that Nicholas had the skill to shoot that idiot Gilbert.

**Hetalia**

After they had heard the first shot the police had begun to arrive on the scene. They got there just in time to watch a black Chrysler screech away.

"C'mon," cried Alfred. "We can still catch the Beilshmidt Brothers."

He led his team towards the brilliant orange beacon. Then they began to hear more shots, not from snipers, but from pistols.

"There must be people in the other store," cried one of the men.

This distraction allowed for the Beilshmidt brothers to escape unnoticed. Gilbert leaned heavily on Ludwig and limped. Nicholas had shot him, but his aim had been just enough off to spare him his life.

Bullets began to fly between the police and the Soviet Mafia. Unfortunately for the cops they had nothing to hide behind and were very exposed. "Retreat!" called Alfred.

He turn and ran, grabbing hold of Arthur's hand. Arthur tripped and tumbled to the ground with a loud cry.

"What is it? Get up we have to go, now before we're shot!" cried Alfred.

Blearily Arthur looked up, pain clouding his green eyes. "I already have been."

Blooming like a flower on the lower part of his back was blood. Alfred's eyes widened. He grabbed Arthur and flung him over his shoulder and tried to keep running.

"You should have just left me," gasped Arthur. "You'd be able to get away much better."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "I promised I would keep you safe, but since I broke that promise I promise to not leave you for a dead man."

Arthur was shocked. He had never experienced such heroism in his short life. Alfred made it to a car, and got Arthur in. Madly he took the wheel and started driving off. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's time for you to meet a friend of mine," Alfred said trying to sound as light as possible.

"Who's your friend?" asked Arthur quietly.

"A surgeon, one of the best damn men I know," Alfred said with conviction.

That's when Arthur blacked out.

**Hetalia**

"You missed?!" shouted the boss of the Soviet Mafia incredulously.

Nicholas wasn't intimidated, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I ought to kill you _da? _Would you like that?" growled Ivan, raising up his walking stick. It was a nasty piece of work, a long pole of iron with a faucet fixture for a handle. He swung, and it was caught by Nicholas.

"You won't kill me. I am too valuable, and I would like to remind you, I did manage to stop many cops from coming after you," Nicholas said grimly.

"You can have your life," Ivan growled. He swiftly grabbed the fur collar of the other man, "but mark my words, if you mess up one more time I will send someone to bump off that marvelous dame of yours, you hear?"

Nicholas just watched silently as Ivan lead his men away. From underneath his jacket he pulled out a locket, inside was a picture of his fiance. "I won't screw up, not again," he called out to the receding forms of his comrades.

"Good. Until next time, brother," Ivan said dismissively. He began to laugh as he left.

"Y-you-you aren't mad?" asked Toris quietly.

"Mad?" asked Ivan. "I'm furious."

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, they make me happy...and also will keep me from being completely creeped out about Ivan. See if you can guess who is brother is, I'll give you hooch if you can. So yeah, leave a comment pretty please with mochi on top ^^ ~T.W.o.W**


	5. The Medic

Alfred drove as quickly as he could until he reached the house he was looking for. He banged on the blue door, not caring if he woke up the whole street. There was a clicking of many bolts, and the door was pulled cautiously open.

"Oh, it's you," the voice sounded grumpy. "What do you want at this hour?"

"Please Vash, my friend is hurt-"

"Don't say another word," Vash said wearily. "Bring him in."

Alfred nodded and went back to his car where Arthur was still passed out. He gingerly lifted the small, limp, body and brought him into the sitting room. "Lay him down on the couch," Vash instructed. He went upstairs and returned in his lab coat and a regular suit. "Tell me what happened."

"There was a shoot out," Alfred said taking off his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "We were trying to capture the bosses of two gangs you see, and from the building opposite there was some fire. This chap was hit as we tried to get away."

"I see? Do you think it was one of the gangs who brought the gunmen?" asked Vash as he began to inspect the wound.

"Not a chance," Alfred said shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the bullets were from really nice guns," Alfred started, "the Vargas Brothers don't own nice guns like that. And the Beilshmidt Brothers don't import that type. By the looks of it, it was the Russians."

"What got them involved?" Vash asked looking up suddenly.

"If the two had made that alliance the Soviets would be in a lot of trouble," Alfred said, "I guess they had to protect their interests."

"I see," Vash said quietly. "I just wish all this fighting would stop. It's so pointless, and just a waste of time and resources."

"I wish they could see things like that," Alfred said with a small laugh.

"Alfred," Vash said seriously.

"What?"

"This wound is serious," Vash said quietly.

Alfred gulped. "Will he live?"

Vash huffed. "Probably, but he'll be in a lot of pain."

"Please, I promised him I would keep him alive. Do everything you can," Alfred begged his blue eyes meeting Vash's green ones in desperation.

"Of course. And don't make stupid promises like that Alfred, it could end up getting you killed."

Vash bustled around preparing to take the bullet out. First he carefully removed the outer uniform coat Arthur was wearing. Then he cut away the white shirt, now stained red, so he could get to the gash. Alfred dejectedly sat in the corner hoping to be of some use. "Isn't there anything I can do?" he mumbled half to himself.

Vash heard him and took pity on his friend. "Alfred come over here."

Alfred almost jumped out of his chair and came over to where the surgeon was kneeling. "What do you need old boy?"

"I need you to hold his hand," Vash said calmly.

"What!?"

"Look here, Alfred, the pain is going to be tremendous and-"

"-he's unconscious," protested Alfred.

"You wanted to help," Vash reminded him.

"Fine," growled Alfred, carefully he took Arthur's hand in his, noticing how tiny it was compared to his.

Gently Vash took his forceps and put them into the hole where the bullet was. As if Arthur had felt that he suddenly became conscious and cried out. His hold on Alfred's hand tightened, causing Alfred to grit his teeth.

"Would you like some anesthesia?" Vash asked calmly.

"No," Arthur panted heavily, "just get the damn thing out."

"Right," Vash said. Quickly and with ease Vash pulled out the long bullet. He set it in a tray beside him. He took a sterilized needle and began to stitch up the skin. Arthur just gritted his teeth. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything."

"Shut up you twat, and just finish stitching me up," Arthur growled.

Vash nodded and quickly finished. He put some poultice onto the sore, before covering it with a bandaged. "I suggest you stay here a few days, it wouldn't be good for you to move at this point and I would also be able to check on you."

"Alright," Arthur said weakly.

"Good. I was afraid you would protest," Vash said warily.

"Too tired," Arthur murmured before passing out again.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with him?" asked Alfred, his blue eyes shining with worry.

Vash looked tiredly at him. "Fine. Help me move him up into one of the spare rooms. You can stay in the other."

Immediately Alfred grinned. He picked up Arthur, and gently carried him up a flight of stairs, to the first landing where there were three doors. He was instructed to put Arthur in the middle one and so he did. Then he went into the room next door and collapsed on the bed.

Arthur awoke in a strange room with light streaming in from one of the windows. He tried to sit up, but there was a searing pain in his lower back which stopped him from doing so. He closed his eyes, and remembered everything that had happened the previous evening. There was a soft knock at his door. "Come in," he called out.

In walked a young woman with long, blond, braided hair. She had kind green eyes, and in her hands was a tray with food on it. "Hello," she said softly. "I'm glad you're conscious."

"Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, what's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Lili," she said coming to sit next to him on the bed. With care and precision she moved his pillows and then helped him sit up. "My fiance called me and told me to buy some more food before coming over. I'm afraid it's not much, but it should help you regain your strength."

"Thank you," he said genuinely. He looked down at the neatly prepared tray and smiled. "I'm sorry you went through the trouble of having to buy more food-"

"Oh it's no trouble," the girl said hurriedly, "in fact I love to cook. I'm glad Vash gave me the opportunity to help you out."

Arthur took a bite of the food and could tell the girl had put her heart and soul into making it. "This is wonderful."

The girl's face flushed as blood rushed to her cheeks. "Thank you," she said softly.

There was the sound of footsteps and soon the two of them were joined by Alfred. His eyes brightened up when he saw Arthur awake.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as anxiety began to creep back.

"I think my back's a bit stiff, but I should be jake in a few days."

"Oh that's good," Alfred said thoughtfully. "Hello, Miss Lili. How are you today?"

"I'm well. Is Vash back from his morning walk yet?" she asked hopefully.

"He just got back, and wants to see you," Alfred said with a grin.

Joyfully Lili ran out of the room down the stairs.

"She's a good kid," Arthur said with a smile.

"She really is. I've known her since I was a child, she's always been so sweet and innocent," Alfred said with a smile. "I was ever so keen when Vash finally got up the nerve to give her the old handcuff. Of course it was very understated, but it suits 'em both."

"Who is Vash?" asked Arthur, frowning trying to remember what Alfred had said the night before.

"He's this darb doctor," Alfred said, "he's the one who removed the bullet from your back."

"I see," Arthur looked around the cheaply furnished room. "He sure isn't that successful."

"Woah, no need to put on a high hat. In all honesty he does most of his work pro-Bono. He's good that way," Alfred said kindly.

"I see, I'm sorry," Arthur said, contrition rising up in him.

"No need to be," Vash said entering the small room, Lili following behind. "You didn't know, after all. Now if you could just roll over, I want to apply a fresh bandage and check the wound."

Arthur slowly did as he was told, and Vash applied a new bandage. "You should be good to go in a day or two, but I wouldn't recommend going to work."

"Speaking of work," Arthur said turning over, "shouldn't you be there?"

Alfred blushed. "I took the day off to make sure you were okay. The boss said it was okay."

Arthur nodded then blushed. "You really didn't need to do that."

"Yeah well-" Alfred said not knowing what to say next.

"Let's give the patient some time to rest," Vash chuckled quietly.

"But-"

"Come on," Lili giggled as she pulled on Alfred's arm before he could finish what he had to say.

When Arthur was finally left to himself he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hetalia**

"Oh-mein-gott!" shouted Gilbert.

"I haven't even touched you yet," growled Roderich.

Gilbert opened one eye, then the other. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I. Am. Sure." Huffed Roderich. "Do you want me to remove this bullet from your leg, or not?"

"Fine, just do it already," Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut. "The awesome me can take it."

"I'm not so sure," grumbled Roderich.

After a lot of unnecessary screaming and whining, Roderich finished up and left Gilbert lying on the couch. "Is he alright?" Ludwig asked in passing.

"He'll be fine," Roderich said, "even if he himself doesn't believe it."

Ludwig nodded and entered his brother's office. He found his brother thrashing his head around and hissing. "Mein gott! I'm going to die! I've been shot, and now the awesome me is finished. Finished! Who would have done this to the awesome me! I'm too awesome to die now! My awesomeness has not even peaked yet! And now it never will!"

"Shut up," barked out Ludwig.

Gilbert turned to face his brother. "Oh it's you. What did that pretty little rich boy give you last night? I presume you've read it by now."

"Ja," Ludwig said with a frown. "He wants to meet me, in private."

"It's a trap," declared Gilbert loudly. "You can't go! After I'm gone who will take over if you've been bumped off by a pretty little-"

"You are not going to die," Ludwig said impatiently, "I think I will go."

"NOOO! You mustn't!" cried out Gilbert.

"Stop being so pathetic. The meeting is in broad daylight in the park. I'll be fine," Ludwig said as he began to walk out. Ludwig shut the door behind him and strode quickly through the gambling parlor.

**Hetalia**

"How did it go?" asked Natalia holding onto Ivan's arm.

"Badly," growled Ivan, roughly removing his arm from her grasps.

"I'm sorry," said Katyusha rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I need some air," growled Ivan.

"Let me come," Natalia said hopefully.

"Nyet. I want to be by myself." With that he left.

He had been walking for awhile when two well dressed men stepped in front of him. "Do you boys need something?" he asked grinning wickedly.

"Our brother wants to see you," said one of them solemnly.

"Oh? And who would that be?" asked Ivan politely.

"You don't know who our brother is dumbass? Are you blind?!" the other began to shout.

"Kaoru," scolded the other. "I told you I would do all the talking."

"Sorry Kiku," Kaoru said not sounding sorry at all.

"Soo who is this brother?" asked Ivan.

"Our brother is Wang Yao- head of the Scarlet Triad," Kiku said maintaining his calm demeanor.

"Okay, I guess I'll come with you. Lead the way," Ivan said with a childish smile.

"This way," Kiku said leading the way to the territory of the Scarlet Triad.

**So a lot happens in this chapter, I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. It will help me update sooner, I swear. ~T.W.o.W.**


	6. Promises

As Ivan, and his companions continued walking he began to notice that the neighborhood was turning more and more impoverished. All around him there was the bustle of people and carts, but many of them had a dazed look in there eyes. Most of them were immigrants with nothing, Ivan wrapped his scarf around him more tightly to keep out the stench. "How much longer?" he asked impatiently. "I am a busy man, I do not like my time to be wasted."

"Yeah, yeah," Karou muttered darkly.

Diplomatically Kiku said, "we are almost there Mr. Braginski. I do not think you will find this a waste of time."

Ivan nodded and continued to follow his guides farther into the maze of squalor. Presently they reached a large sooty building. It's windows were boarded up, and the old wooden sign was faded to the point where it was unreadable. Carved into the door post was a Chinese dragon. Karou opened the door, and led Ivan all the way to the end of the hall where a brilliant, scarlet, curtain hung. Kiku held it aside as Ivan and Karou entered the room.

"Ah you are back," a man dressed in a traditional cheongsam.

"You are Wang Yao, _da_?" asked Ivan stepping forward.

"Yes."

"Your office is surprisingly clear, for the leader of an opium den. I expected more smoke," Ivan said sounding a little disappointed.

"I prefer to keep my office, and head, clear for making business deals, aru, but if you would like to take a tour my brothers would be happy to show you around. Perhaps you would like to make whoopee with one of the dames we got here," Yao said pleasantly.

"I would rather get down to business," Ivan said wearily.

"Oh good, aru," Yao said. "Get a wiggle you two, oh and Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Your regular customer is here. Make sure that he leaves happy, aru."

"Yes brother." Kiku said before leaving the room.

"To business," Yao said moving behind his desk. "I heard about your, incident, last night."

Ivan tightened his grip on his walking stick.

"And I must say, I am partially to blame," Yao sighed.

"You?" Ivan asked darkly.

"Oh yes, earlier that day your man, Nicholas, came in for the drugs. I'm afraid it must have addled his brain, aru," Yao said calmly.

"I see," Ivan growled. "You're the reason my brother missed all those targets. You have cost me a lot of money because of your slip up."

"Yes yes," Yao said dismissively, "but I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ivan asked grudgingly.

"Those idiotic Italians and pathetic Germans aren't only a threat to you. They are a threat to me as well. That alliance spelled out trouble for the both of us. I propose that we form our own alliance."

"For what purpose?" Ivan asked, ever the business man.

"The income would be major," Yao said. "We, as a whole, would have much more to offer than our rivals: dames, guns, booze, gambling and drugs. We could own this city, aru."

Ivan thought for a moment, and grinned. "You have a deal."

They shook hands, and signed some papers that were brought to them on a platter by a young girl in a cheongsam. Afterward she took her place on Yao's lap, straddling him and playing with his hair.

As Ivan got up to leave he said, "one more thing. Don't allow Nicholas anymore drugs. His only use to me is to shoot my, our, enemies. I would hate to kill my only brother, and even more for this deal to fail. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Yao said solemnly. Ivan left and made his way back to his luxurious apartment.

* Hetalia *

In the park Feliciano rose up on his toes and then back down again. Anxiously he waited for the yelling German's brother to arrive. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall.

"Well? I'm here," a voice said behind him.

Instantly startled, Feliciano turned and found himself looking up into the stoic face of Ludwig. "_Veh, _you came. I, ah, wasn't sure if you would."

"Well, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Ludwig asked coolly.

"I a wanted to say thata my brother and I a," he paused, then nervously and very quickly he said, "well-we-didn't-a-bring-the-bimbos-thata-musta-bee n-someone-else...I a don't think you did either..."

Ludwig nodded slowly, "_Ja_, you are right we didn't"

"Well we should still make the a deal since neither of us brought the gunmen," Feliciano chirped.

"It's not as simple as that," Ludwig sighed.

"_Veh_ of course it is," Feliciano said happily. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, showing Ludwig the contract. "See? I a brought it with a me."

"_Nein, _we need to know who could of been shooting at us first," Ludwig said slowly.

"Oh," Feliciano deflated. "I didn't think of that. No matter. I willa bring my _fratello _here, and you bring yoursa, and then we can explain it all, okay?"

Ludwig nodded. They really needed to make this alliance, and if this was the best way, then he would do it.

An hour later, Feliciano and Lovino were on there way to the park. When they got there they saw Gilbert being supported by Ludwig.

"Hello bastards," Lovino said grouchily. "The a only reason I'ma here is because I believe my brother. So let's just sign the contract and go, it'sa way too hot out."

"Agreed," Gilbert said with a grimace.

They both signed and shook hands. As they were about to depart Feliciano called out, "Come to the _Domus Aurea _tonight. There'sa gonna be a big celebration, and you two need to be there!"

"Fine," huffed Gilbert. "Free hooch is fine, but I will not wear a monkey suit."

"If you don't, we won't let you in," growled Lovino.

"Fine, I'll do that too," Gilbert growled back.

They went there separate ways, each to prepare for the party that night.

* Hetalia *

"Hey Artie?" asked Alfred knocking softly at the door.

"What? Oh and don't call me Artie," Arthur huffed.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Alfred coming to sit on the bed with beside him.

"A bit," Arthur said, "but I am tired of being stuck in this dreary room."

"'kay," Alfred sighed, sorry that Arthur wasn't completely better. "Hey I got an idea! Tomorrow evening I'm going to take you to Coney Island! Just you and me! I promise you'll have an enjoyable time! There's so much to see and do, it'll be great. I promise."

Arthur blushed. "I'm not sure I will be well enough by then."

"No you'll be fine," Alfred assured him.

Arthur just nodded. "You better let me get some rest, if we are going out tomorrow." Alfred blushed, so did Arthur. "I mean- Well- as friends- or-"

"'Kay. Gotta wiggle anyways, tell Lili I said hi," Alfred interrupted putting Arthur out of his misery, and breaking the awkwardness. He got up and shut the door with a thump.

Arthur leaned back in his pillows. _I hope I am better tomorrow, _he mused to himself. _It would be rather fun to go to Coney Island with Alfred. He's been so sweet and kind to me. __And he's so handsome too, I feel so safe with him-_"What am I thinking?" laughed Arthur. "Me and Alfred? That's a joke! As if he could ever be with someone as stupid as myself. What an idiot I can be..."

Lili softly moved away from the door with a huge smile on her face. She ran down the rickety stairs and headed to the phone in Vash's office.

"Hello? Al?" she asked giggling. "You'll never guess what I heard Arthur just say!"

**Hope you like this chapter! Al and Arthur's date is in the next chapter, as well as some other romantic happenings! Yes there now shall be pairings :D. So please leave a review~ T.W.o.W.**


	7. Party of Gold and Romantic Beginnings

That night, the _Domus Aurea _saw more guests than usual. They flooded into the large dance hall, as pigeons flock around the giver of food. And like those pigeons these guests pushed their way forward to get the best drinks, the best girls, the best tables. Each dame seemed to outshine the one before her, and each gentleman had newer and better tricks.

Standing by the columns at the front door were the Vargas brothers, dressed to the nines. They wore matching white suites, with crimson vests underneath. Circling them were some of the richest, stylish flappers of Manhattan, each trying to outdo the others and win a dance from the two boys.

This was the scene that met the eyes of the Beilshmidt Brothers as the four of them entered.

"They've got some good tunes," muttered Roderich. He was dressed in a violet suit, that matched his eyes. His clothes were much cheaper than the Vargas brothers, but was still more tasteful than Gilbert's.

"Oh come dance with me," Elizabeta cried, grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. As they danced her grey sheath dress swirled around her, surrounding her in a cloud of silver.

"Well I can tell you one thing," Gilbert said, "these rich boys definitely know how to throw a party."

"Indeed." Ludwig said adjusting the cuffs of his borrowed suit coat. The sleeves were a little too short, and he found himself constantly trying to pull them down over his wrists.

"I'm off to the bar," Gilbert said, noticing it for the first time. He ambled over that direction, his cheap black suit standing out like a sore thumb.

Ludwig simply nodded, and watched his brother try to weave his way through the crowd towards the bar. Feliciano came running up to him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled Ludwig over to a crowd of girls and his brother.

"_Veh, _I'm so glad you could make it! You and your brother clean up pretty well," giggled Feliciano.

"Oh Feliciano, who's your friend?" one of the girls sighed.

"This is Ludwig. Ludwig these are my friends: Bella, Daniella, Michelle, and Monica," Feliciano said introducing the girls closest to him.

"Pleased to meet you," Ludwig said, clicking his heels and bowing causing some of the girls to blush and giggle.

"Oh I like you," Bella said moving away from Lovino. "Let's go Charleston."

"I'm afraid I don't know how-" Ludwig started as he was being dragged away.

"That's okay, I can teach you," laughed Bella.

* Hetalia *

Gilbert found that he hit it off with the barkeepers, a cheerful Spaniard who enjoyed to chat and a Frenchman who knew almost everything about everyone. After less drinks than Gilbert would like to admit, he was already feeling the affects of the alcohol.

"Who's that?" asked the drunk German, pointing to a cute waitress currently cleaning up some glasses.

Antonio looked over at who his new friend was pointing at. "Oh that's Matthew, I'm afraid I don't know too much about him though."

"Hmm," Gilbert said softly, then quite loudly he called, "hey Francis!"

"Yes _mon ami_, what can I do for you?" Asked Francis coming over to talk.

"What can you tell me about Mattie?" Gilbert said slurring his words together.

"Ah you noticed our little caged bird?" asked Francis with a wicked grin. "I'm surprised you noticed him. He likes to keep his head down, and stay out of everyone's way. He is not here by choice, but rather he is paying off a debt. Apparently his brother is a copper!"

"Really?" slurred Gilbert. "Well he's cute, and I'm going over to talk to him."

"That's not a good idea-"

"Shut up Antonio, the awesome me can handle it _kesesesese,_" Gilbert laughed walking towards the waiter.

Matthew had just gone behind one of the large marble pillars when Gilbert found him. He pushed Mattie against and trapped him between his arms.

"W-what do you want?" cried the soft voice, blood rushed to Matthew's cheeks turning them a delicious pink color.

"So the bird sings," crowed Gilbert, continuing the idea Francis had planted in his head. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt, perhaps you've heard of me?"

Matthew simply shook his head.

"Really? I would have thought my awesomeness would have spread, even into the bars of your cage...I guess I will just have to let you out for a bit so that you may experience my awesomeness," laughed Gilbert again. He looked down into those shy violet eyes and found himself drowning in them- his laughter died in his throat. "Would you like that birdie? Would you like to fly free?" he asked tenderly.

"I'd better get back to work," Matthew said trying to pull away.

"Now now now," purred Gilbert. "Even Cinderella got a night at the ball, I'm afraid I'm no Prince Charming but that's alright, I'm sure you don't mind too much. Come dance with me." He took the platter from Matthew's arms and put it on a table. He grabbed Matthew's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea-" Matthew began to protest.

"I formed an alliance with that unawesome rich boy," Gilbert said happily, "so now I am also your boss, and I can order you to dance with me. Although I would rather not, so, will you dance with me? I'm asking, now not ordering."

Matthew decided to give up, after all what was so wrong about dancing in the arms of a rich, attractive, funny man? He gave a small sigh of contentment and just let Gilbert lead him through their dance. One dance became two, two became four. They danced the night away, red eyes boring into violet, a pale hand in a creamy one. No one noticed the absence of the waiter, and it seemed Cinderella would be out much later than midnight as it was already two in the morning.

* Hetalia *

"Well well, what do we have here? Seems like those two have hit it off," Monica said to her brother.

"Indeed," Francis said. "I am glad that are little delivery bird could find some love~"

"I wish I were that lucky," sighed Monica.

"_Non,_ if you become a moll I will kill that gangster," Francis vowed.

"Even if it's someone like Feliciano?" giggled Monica.

"Especially someone like Feliciano, he would probably end up shooting himself by accident. And if you were standing beside him at the time? _Non _I cannot even picture that without crying," Francis cried.

Monica laughed. "You're funny big brother." She looked at the clock and smiled. "I'd better go, wish me luck."

"You do not need it _mon cheri," _Francis said as he watched his sister walk on stage.

Monica was a performer who sang beautiful love ballads. The fact that her brother was a part of the Vargas Brothers Gang, allowed her to perform for them. Her songs were known for getting the shyest of men to ask the dame of their dreams to dance. She was a legend for singing, as well as for how well she played cards. She could clean out just about any opponent's wallet in just a single round.

"_Veh, _Miss Monica is singing now, doesn't it sound lovely?" sighed Feliciano happily.

_"Ja_, she certainly is amazing," Ludwig paused, uncertain if he should continue. "Feliciano, would you...would you care to dance?"

Feliciano opened his eyes in surprise, surprise quickly turning to a serene kind of contentment. "I would like that very much."

Ludwig shyly took Feli into his arms, and the two swayed back and forth to the heartrendingly beautiful song. Soon Feliciano became tired, and he rested his head against Ludwig's strong, broad, shoulder. And Ludwig found that he didn't mind, one bit.

Across the dance floor Matthew was doing something very similar, and the German mob boss found himself the luckiest man in the world. He noticed the weariness of his partner, and in turn he took more and more of the Canadian's weight.

At the bar Lovino had ordered a Twisted Thorn.

"Why aren't you dancing?" asked Antonio, "any girl would have certainly said yes if you asked."

Lovino huffed, "I don't like dancing, besides you make far better company than any of these janes. All they like to do is talk of money, and clothes- I hate them all. They're so shallow and fake."

Antonio turned away, to hide the smile blooming on his face. He wasn't sure why this made him so happy, but it did, deep in his stomach it felt like a cage had been opened releasing a thousand butterflies.

The party went a bit later than usual, and the gang found themselves cleaning up at four in the morning.

"So, you and that Gilbert, there was definitely a spark, _non_?" asked Francis while he and Matthew were sweeping the floor.

Matthew just blushed, and Francis knew that was a good enough answer.

In Lovino's office, Feliciano had fallen asleep leaning against Ludwig's shoulder. Every so often he would let out a soft _"veh" _but other than that he was out cold. Ludwig found himself often looking down at the sleeping form with some kind of tenderness that had been lost to him since his childhood. Somehow this innocent creature had awoken something that had long been dead to Ludwig, hope.

Lovino and Antonio were counting the money, and arguing over everything. It was a soft argument, nothing showy or loud, just a fight for control of counting the money and writing it in the ledger. As far as Ludwig could tell, Antonio wanted to count the money and Lovino's argument was that he was already doing that so Antonio should just write it down in the ledger. This back and forth between the two of them reminded Ludwig of the squabbles of a married couple.

In the corner, was a passed out Gilbert. All his dancing and drinking had gotten to him. Over top of him was a blanket, that Matthew had laid there earlier. Roderich and Elizabeta were out in the main room. He was playing a popular song, and softly she sang along to it, a second voice joined her creating a harmony- the voice of Monica. Elizabeta's low, almost guttural voice was joined by the voice of a bird, singing the high sweet descant. Several times, the parts would cross, and Monica would have the low part and Elizabeta would sing the higher one. This beautiful lullaby made time slow down even more, they were almost reluctant to turn off the lights of the dance hall, for that would mean the success of the evening would die. In the end they finally did turn off the lights, and lock the doors. Shortly they all went in their own directions to get a bit of rest.

* Hetalia *

"_MEIN GOTT_! Lili, what did you do?" Arthur awoke to the shouts of Vash.

Lili's reply was too quiet to hear, and whatever response Vash had was lost as well. Momentarily Lili's soft rapt on the door told Arthur that she had brought breakfast for him. "Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal Lili. With short hair.

Arthur found himself staring in shock that Lili had cut her long locks to be trendy. She blushed. "I-I cut it."

"Yes I can see that," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Does it look good?"

"It looks swell," he assured her. "What did your fiance think?"

Lili blushed. "I don't know if he likes it."

"Any man would be a fool not to like you Lili, I'm sure he's just a little shocked right now." Arthur said comfortingly.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Lili shyly.

"I think so, although I have nothing to wear this evening-"

"Oh don't worry about that," Lili chirped, "I'll stop by your apartment later today to pick something up for you."

Arthur blushed. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Of course, I just want this evening to be a success."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she giggled smiling brightly.

"Lili, let him get some rest," admonished Vash coming in to check on his patient. "I hear you are going out tonight. Just be careful, I would hate for you to reinjure your back."

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Actually I'm surprised it has healed up this quickly," murmured Vash to himself.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, get some rest," Vash said shutting the door.

Arthur sighed, _another day cooped up in this room. _

He spent the rest of the morning reading, and then in the late afternoon Lili returned with some clothes.

"Isn't this a bit fancy? We're only going to Coney Island," he said looking over the clothes she had brought back.

"Oh horsefeathers," she said. "The green stripes will really bring out your eyes."

"What?" asked Arthur confusedly.

"Oh it's nothing, me just being silly I suppose," Lili said dismissively. "Anyways I'll leave you to dress."

She left closing the door behind her. Experimentally Arthur put one foot on the ground then another. He was able to successfully stand up, without hurting his back. He changed into the brown pinstripe suit, green vest, and white shirt. He put on a matching fedora and looked at himself in the chipped mirror. _What the hell am I doing, going out dressed like this with Alfred? _He asked himself.

Lili knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She opened the door then clapped her hands in joy, "you look like the bee's knees!"

"You don't think this is too much?" he asked again.

"Don't be silly," Lili laughed. "C'mon Al's downstairs by his car."

Unceremoniously she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. Leaning against his Model T was Alfred. He wore a navy pinstripe suit, with a matching vest.

"Wow, you look smashing Artie," Alfred said happily.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself," Arthur murmured.

The two of them just looked at each other awkwardly.

Lili broke the silence, "have fun boys!"

Alfred nodded, and opened the door for Arthur. When they were ready they set off. The whole first part of the drive was filled with a palpable silence. Alfred kept running his fingers through his hair and licking his lips.

"Hey, you seem nervous. Is something wrong?" Alfred turned in horror at Arthur's question.

The look disapeared almost instantly. "Nah. Everything's jake."

"Okay," Arthur said quietly, not believing him.

Just as the sun was going down they had reached the park.

**And no date for you. Sorry but this chapter was dragging on, and well I need it so that you'll review! Tell me what you thought of all the little hints of romance. Also thanks to all the new followers..it's totally because I changed the genre to romance..isn't it..Well that's okay! Just leave a comment and it will probably make me update faster..besides who doesn't want to see the super adorable date, between Al and Artie? So remember reviews = faster updates. ~T.W.o.W.**

**PS. Monica is Monaco, Michelle is Seychelles, Bella is Belgium and Daniella is The Kingdom of Sicily.. Just thought you'd like to know.**


	8. The Cards Say It All

Alfred hopped out of the car to get the door for Arthur, but he had already opened it himself, causing the two to bump into each other.

"Ow," murmured Arthur.

"Sorry bout that," Alfred said sheepishly. "Should we go?"

Arthur nodded and the two of them began walking along the boardwalk. "So, er, did you plan anything in particular?" Arthur asked.

"Nah," Alfred replied rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I though we could just do what we thought would be fun."

Arthur nodded again.

"Hey look!" Alfred was pointing to a small shack located between a food stand and a toy store. It was crooked and looked old.

"I'm not sure that's safe," Arthur protested, but Alfred was already dragging him over to it. On closer inspection it seemed to be a fortune teller's shop.

"C'mon old boy, let's get our fortunes told!" Alfred sounded so excited and happy that Arthur just couldn't say no.

"Alright," he said with a small smile.

As soon as they opened the door they were hit with a strong, potent, smell of incense. There was a rustling of beads as the beaded curtain was shoved aside to reveal a strawberry blond, man with shockingly red eyes. "You have come to see Madame Kasmira?" he asked in a heavy Slavic accent.

"We have," Alfred said blue eyes shining brightly.

The man squinted his eyes. "She will only see one of you at a time."

"Nifty, Arthur do you want to go first?" Alfred asked turning to him for the first time since they entered the dimly lit shack.

Arthur swallowed back his fear, and still not trusting his voice, nodded.

"Come this way please," the boy held the curtain aside. He led Arthur down a short hall and into another room. Sitting at the table was perhaps the oldest woman Arthur had ever seen. She had probably once been very beautiful, but like everyone else she had been affected by time. Her grey eyes were dim from blindness, and her hands were calloused from hard work. Tied in her white hair were scraps and remnants of bright ribbons.

"Vladimir, who have you brought to see me today?" she asked, her rough voice oddly comforting. Each word was precise and sharp.

"A young copper, who seems to be carrying the torch for that other lad waiting in the parlor," Vladimir said calmly.

"What? H-how would you know that?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Like me," Madame Kasmira said, "Vladimir is gifted in the dark arts. Vladimir you may go."

The young man bowed and silently left the room.

"So, why have you come to see Madame Kasmira?" she asked.

"I don't know," mumbled Arthur.

"There must be a reason. Tell me," she said.

"Alfred dragged me here."

"Oh?" she smiled. "Now do you have a question for me?"

Arthur frowned, "I don't know."

"Everyone wants to know something, what is it you wish to know?" asked the old woman.

"Is Alfred infatuated with me?" he asked abruptly.

To his shock Madame Kasmira began to laugh, softly at first but it grew into a loud, wild cackle. When it had finally died down she said, "anyone can see that he is, even a blind old woman. Now what do you truly want to know?"

"Will we ever get rid of these gangs?"

"Bah! Do not waste my time asking stupid work questions. What do you want to know?" she asked again, slightly louder this time

Arthur bit his lip, "my future?"

"Ah," sighed Madame Kasmira. "The future is a hard thing to know. I will do my best."

She got out a worn deck of tarot cards. She shuffled them then laid them out, "Pick three."

Arthur did so. She turned over the first one. On the old card was painted an old man carrying a lantern. "Read to me what it says," Madame Kasmira said.

"It says 'The Hermit'," Arthur said.

On her thin lips grew a smile, "you have had a lonely path. Walking all by yourself, dealing with everything alone. There was never someone to lead the way, that's why you left and came to America, no? To find someone who will help you. Am I correct?"

Arthur had turned pale as a sheet.

"Your silence confirms it," she nodded knowingly. She flipped over the next card. "What does it say?"

"'Death'," Arthur choked out.

The smile was gone. "There are more hardships for you and your partner to deal with, something wicked is standing on your doorstep, you'll have no choice but to let it in. Now for the last card, the future."

With a practiced movement she flipped it over. "Ah what does it say?"

"'The Morning Star'," he replied.

The tension in her shoulders was released instantly, "after the night comes the day, and even in the darkest times you will have the stars, a light to guide you. This darkness, will consume you and your partner. But I promise, just as the morning star rises at twilight and stays through the night, you will survive."

Arthur dropped his head, "Thank you."

Madame Kasmira smiled, carefully she pulled a violet ribbon from her hair. "Give this to your friend, the doctor's fiance, as a thank you. If I am not mistaken it is her doing that brought you and your partner together."

Before he could reply Vladimir appeared at the curtain. Arthur's audience with Madame Kasmira was over. He took the ribbon from her outstretched hand, and then turned on his heel. He was led back to the main parlour to find Alfred sitting on one of the overstuffed couches. "What did she tell you? C'mon old sport, you can tell me," Alfred called out.

Arthur could only shake his head, he couldn't trust his voice.

"Sir?" Vladimir asked. "It is your turn."

Alfred jumped up, as he passed Arthur he murmured, "I'll be right back." He was led down the same hall to the same room.

"You must be Arthur's partner," Madame Kasmira said looking at the door blindly. "What is it you want to learn from Madame Kasmira?"

"Will I be the hero?" asked Alfred excitedly.

"'_The_ hero?'" scoffed Madame Kasmira. "_Nyet_, you will not be '_the_ hero'-" Alfred's face sunk, "- but you will be a hero. You were not able to save your brother, am I right?"

"H-how di-did you know that?" stuttered Alfred.

"You lost him to the darkness," Madame Kasmira continued.

"Will I be able to get him back?"

"No child, he is gone, not for good, but from you. You're chance to be his hero has been lost, another has taken your place. His broken heart will finally find rest in the heart of another. Be at peace, your brother will be happy," Madame Kasmira sighed.

"But he will be one of them," Alfred said bitterly.

"Indeed, but their time of power will be coming to an end. I see a crash coming, nothing like we have ever seen before, even worse than the crash of the Titanic. Mark my words, their power will be nothing compared to this crash. You have to look up, there is someone you will be a hero to. They need you in ways your brother never could. A time of darkness is headed towards you personally, it will be hard to survive..but you will have help."

"From who?" asked Alfred cocking his head to the side.

Madame Kasmira smiled. "From your loved ones. They will help you, you will bring the darkness to it's knees. It will no longer be an issue for you, and your heart will be free to love again. Right now it is too full of bitterness to see love, you must dispel the darkness in your heart for it to be truly free."

"But Madame, how do I do that?" Alfred asked looking up at the old wizened face.

"Tonight," she grinned showing crooked teeth, "tonight you will open a door. Once this door is opened your path is set. You will be able to make it through the evil and darkness, and you will finally be a hero. Who and what comes through the door is not up to you, but remember to use the memories. To forget is a terrible thing, every memory is precious. So gain strength from your memories, pull it out of every nook and cranny, find it, and keep it."

"Where is this door? How do I open it?" asked Alfred anxiously.

"It is the door to your heart, child. You must let goodness in. And it's simple really."

"What is it?" Alfred asked excitedly sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Why, tonight, you must go on the Ferris Wheel of course," she said throwing him one of her crooked grins.

Before he could ask anymore questions Vladimir appeared at the door and led him away. He was led to the front desk where he pulled out his wallet.

"No," Vladimir frowned. "Gypsies do not take money, we barter."

"Then what do you want?" Alfred asked.

"That ring on that chain of yours," Vladimir said.

"No, I couldn't. It was my mother's. Please, it's the only thing I've got left of her's. Take anything but that," Alfred protested. In the back of his mind he wondered how Vladimir had known about the ring, since he always kept it under his shirt, but he pushed the thought away quickly.

"Vladimir," called the voice of Madame Kasmira. Slowly she made her way down the hall. "From these boys, I require no payment."

"Wait wha-"

"Thank you Madame," Arthur said pulling Alfred away.

Outside it was dark, but that didn't mean the park was empty. All around them people were walking about and talking loudly.

"Did you learn anything?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded. "Say, how would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Arthur smiled. "I'd like that."

They bought two tickets and made their way over to the large attraction. Luckily the line wasn't too long so they got a seat fairly quickly. As they rose up, Alfred kept tapping his knee nervously.

"I would have thought you to be a rocker," Arthur said dryly.

"Huh?" asked Alfred.

"You know one of those people who goes on the Ferris Wheel with dames, and then rocks the chair to give them a scare?"

"Oh, yeah," Alfred mumbled. In the past he had done that exact thing, many times in fact. "Well I thought it would be a bad idea to scare you since, well, since you're still recovering from that gunshot."

Arthur paused. He had never known Alfred to be so considerate. They were finally at the top of the ride, stopped as more people got on the ride.

"Look at all those stars," breathed Alfred.

"Make a wish," joked Arthur.

"I don't need to," Alfred sighed contently. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Alfred turned to see Arthur's emerald eyes wide with shock, the moon's reflection making them even brighter. Dusting his cheeks was a bright shade of scarlet, that somehow brought out his eyes even more. Slowly Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes.

As the ride began to move again Arthur shifted so that he was leaning his head against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred's arm around his own thin frame. "Alfred?" he asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me more about Matthew? And the rest of your family?"

And then?

Then Alfred opened the door to his heart.

* Hetalia *

Arthur stumbled into a dark house. He reached his hand into his breast pocket, still there was the ribbon given to him all those hours ago by Madame Kasmira. It was the only tangible memory he had from that night besides the feeling that lingered on his lips from Alfred's good bye kiss.

*******Melts in a puddle * Now isn't that sweet? I believe this writer deserves some reviews for that romance, only if you want to of course (NOT!). Thanks for all the reviews, and new followers/ favorites. It means a lot, guys. YOU are the reason I write, well and because I love to... So yeah, please leave a review before you close this window...oh and I'm dying to hear what you thought of Madame Kasmira (being that she is the only thing I own..well besides the plot~). Quite enigmatic, is she not? Well you can tell me all about it in your **_**review**_**. ~T.W.o.W. **

**I'll be Waiting. **


	9. The Trap is Set

**Warning. ****Character Deaths...I didn't want to, but for the story to progress, well they just have to happen...I'm sorry~ so so so sorry, believe me if I didn't have to do it I wouldn't...but I do... You have been warned~**

It was a regular day for Ivan Braginski, head of the Soviet Mafia. He was sitting behind his desk watching his minions scramble. Currently he had Toris cleaning the old fire place, which hadn't been used in years. He watched the poor, young lad cough as ashes flew around him with a smile. He almost laughed to see Toris struggle so much. In the other room he could hear Ravis scurrying about trying to help Katyusha and Natalia, by finding what they wanted. Their demands becoming more and more ridiculous, as the unfortunate boy became more and more tired. _Yes, _Ivan thought, _I have it good. _

"Sir?" Eduard asked, interrupting his boss's thoughts.

"What is it?" Ivan snapped.

"There are some men to see you," Eduard said.

"What men?" he asked suspiciously.

"They say they are honored guests, sir," Eduard said nervously.

"I am not expecting anyone, show them in _da_?" Ivan ordered.

"Yes sir," Eduard said softly. He turned on his heel and went to the foyer where three men were standing. "He says you may come in now."

Yao nodded and led the way. Daintily he stepped around the mess in the fire place. "You were not expecting us, aru."

Ivan grinned. "I'm afraid I wasn't, but it's a pleasure to see you so soon. Toris," he barked, "leave us. Now what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"That is a very good question," Yao said smugly. "Kiku, Kaoru you are excused, but don't wander off."

"Afraid they might be injured? No worries, my men will protect them," Ivan said sweetly.

Yao snorted, "your men can hardly protect themselves. My men could do much better."

"Is that so?" Ivan asked darkly. "Why did you come? Surely it was not to insult me, or is that your only purpose?"

"No aru, I did not mean to start out by insulting you. That was very rude of me. I have a proposition, that will take care of those nosy coppers." Yao said cocking his eyebrow at the Russian.

"Is that so?" he was intrigued. "They have begun to take notice of us, and that won't do? How shall we dissuade them from barking up our tree? I presume you have a plan, _da_?"

"A trap," Yao said with a smirk, then he full out grinned.

"I like the sound of it," Ivan said grinning back. "I know the perfect spot as well. Down by the docks my men and I have a warehouse."

"Very good, aru. I say we tell a few of our men to head that way for a meeting, once the coppers see them, all they will have to do is follow, inside will be waiting our best gunmen, and the trap will be sprung, aru." By now Yao was grinning wickedly.

"_Da_, there are perfect vantage places for Nicholas to set up shop," Ivan said happily.

"As well Kaoru and Lien Chung," Yao said nodding.

"A girl!?" Ivan cried in disgust.

Yao shrugged, "she's one of my best shots, and never misses. I am sure you have plenty of guns for us to use?"

"More than enough," Ivan said.

"Good tell a few of your men that there will be a meeting, and I shall tell some of mine," Yao said standing to go.

"Alright, these chaps won't know what hit 'em." Ivan walked his guest out and then returned to his office. "Toris, Eduard, come here at once!"

There was the sound of everything being dropped, and then a clattering of boots along the staircase. "Sir?" they panted, being slightly out of breath.

"Tomorrow night, there will be a very important trade happening in Warehouse 12, I want you two to go oversee it."

"A trade?" asked Toris.

"Are you an imbecile?!" shouted the Russian. "Tomorrow there is a shipment of girls coming in from China, who will be working for us, as well as more opium. In return for these items we will be giving the triad guns. Is that understood? If anything goes wrong it will be on your heads, _da_?" he asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Y-yes sir," they shuddered. In their pasts they had done some pretty terrible things, but human trafficking was a new low.

"Good, now go about your business, I have a phone call to make," Ivan said dismissively. After they left he picked up the phone and dialed a well known number. "Brother?"

"Ivan? What is it that you want?" Nicholas asked tiredly.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your brother?" Ivan growled back. There was silence, smugly he continued. "I have a job for you tomorrow night."

* Hetalia *

Shortly after hearing all the details from Ivan, Toris made his way to the closet in the main hall, taking the phone with him. He looked at the number on the worn piece of paper, and resignedly he dialed it.

"Hello?" cried a cheery voice.

"M-Mr. Jones?" he asked in a whisper.

"Toris, is that you? Speak up, I can barely hear you!" Alfred nearly shouted through the line.

"J-just dry up, wouldja?" he asked, finally on the other end he heard silence. "There's a big deal going down tomorrow at seven."

"A deal?" Alfred perked up.

"An exchange of guns for opium and girls," Toris sounded miserable.

"Where, and when?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"At the docks, by warehouse 12 around seven," Toris said.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! This is just copacetic my friend! You caught me just in time, since I was about to go to a friend's place...speaking of which if you need to reach me call 555-460-9211."

"Alright, Alfred- just don't get me involved-"

Toris watched in horror as the dim light in the closet became brighter, on the wall opposite to him was a silhouette, a silhouette of Ivan. There was a sharp intake of breath- "Toris? What's wron-" Alfred asked.

Ivan slammed down the receiver. "Involved? Involved in what?"

"I-I"

"You little piker! Did you really think that calling the police would help? How long have you been passing them information? HOW LONG?!"

Instead of waiting for an answer Ivan just whacked him with his walking stick.

* Hetalia *

Toris woke up with a pounding headache. As he tried to move he realized he was tied to a chair. In horror he realized he was in Ivan's personal torture chamber. He struggled harder, only to hear laughter behind him.

"Think you can escape?" Ivan laughed. "Try again. I don't have time to kill you now unfortunately, I have to oversee a massacre."

"A-a what?" Toris asked looking up, as he stopped struggling.

"Well you've been out pretty long," Ivan giggled, "and tonight your little copper friends are walking right into my trap."

Ivan watched as Toris's green eyes widened. "That's right it was a trap all along. Lucky for me your little routine didn't screw things up too much..we just had to change the plan a bit." He leaned in, and Toris could smell the vodka on his breath. "And if you even try to run, that little floozie of yours will be shot dead. And then? So will you." There was more laughter as Ivan left shutting the door.

Toris was alone. The big house was too quiet, and inside of himself there was a wave of guilt. If he didn't do something in the next thirty minutes, Alfred and his partner would be dead. Toris got an idea, he began rubbing the old rope against the sharp edge of the armrest. Finally he broke through and was able to untie the other. He was free. He wanted to laugh, but realized he had lives to save. He ran up the stairs to the first floor. Silently he slipped past the room where Natalia, Ravis, and Katyusha were playing poker, and made his way to Ivan's office.

"C'mon pick up, pick up, pick up," he prayed, after dialing the number for the police office.

From the other room he heard Natalia grunt, "I'd better go check the prisoner."

"Pick up, pick up, pick up-" there was no one picking up. It seemed that everyone had left. Toris had to be quick, he dialed the second number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"Hello?" a young girl asked.

"Tell Alfred it's a trap," Toris cried desperately, he could already hear Natalia running up the stairs.

"He's gone!"

"What?" asked the girl on the line. Toris shook his head he had to focus.

"Tell Alfred it's a trap. He'll know what I mean. Tell him it's a-"

On the other end of the line, Lili heard a single gunshot, and the line went dead.

Lili looked out the window all blood rushing from her face. She watched the Model T, belonging to Alfred speed away, carrying Alfred and Arthur with it. "Vash," she cried, "I have to go!"

Before he could say anything, Lili ran out onto the side walk hailing a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Follow that car!" she cried desperately.

She thought back to earlier, when Alfred had been saying this was their big break in the case. She remembered how happy he had sounded, and she also remembered the sound of a gunshot. Her stomach knotted in disgust. At first she had thought it was a prank caller- but there was no way of faking the urgency in his voice- or- or that gunshot. Again Lili winced at the memory. "Oh you must hurry," she begged wringing her hands together.

"I'm going as fast as I can miss," the cabbie said.

_I hope I make it in time. Please, let me make it in time,_ she prayed silently.

**I am so sorry.. ;-; poor Toris~ So yeah..I'm hoping to update again before I go to camp (for a week with no computer access..) but if not then that's why I may not update for awhile...so yeah. Please leave a review! It lets me know you care..so if you have any common decency well just leave it in the review box..Thanks for reading this (and reviewing! All you guys are fabulous), more to come soonish..Oh and Happy Independance Day (to all you fellow Americans). ~T.W.o.W.**


	10. Losses

"We're here," Alfred said grimly.

They had pulled up to a large, wooden warehouse, built on the side of some weather beaten docks. Leaning against a post was Berwald, whom Alfred had called as back up. Slowly he approached them, as they got out of the car.

"Wh'ts the pl'n?" he asked, squinting at the cyclopean building in front of them.

"We go in."

"Alfred, shouldn't we wait for the rest of our teams to get here?" Arthur asked, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He was unsuccessful.

"The deal could be going on right now, and we could be missing our only shot," whined Alfred. "I say we go in now."

Berwald frowned. It was true that back up would take awhile to assemble themselves and arrive, but the thought of going in without them seemed unwise. "We sh'l'd go," he sighed. Before he could say anything else, Alfred interrupted him saying:

"That settles it."

Stealthily the three of them set off for the large warehouse. As they got closer they found that all the ground floor windows were boarded up. "Wait here," Alfred whispered. Silently he crept up to one of the windows, and peered through the crack in between two loose boards. Through them he could see a young man with sandy hair, talking to another with dark brown hair. There seemed to be a lot of nodding and discussing. Alfred smiled, _old Toris has done it again! When I see that chap __again __I really must buy him a __decent __meal. _Seeing all that he needed Alfred returned to where his companions were waiting.

"They're making a deal alright. If we really are going, we go now," Alfred said almost cheerfully.

Arthur nodded with apprehension. He pulled out his gun, and began to check and see that it was loaded. Alfred did the same, before putting back in it's holster.

From his pocket Berwald pulled out a dog eared photograph. Arthur could see that it was of a petite man, with light hair. His arm wrapped around the shoulders of a small boy with blond hair and thick eyebrows. Both had large grins on their faces. Berwald kissed the photo and murmured something to himself. Putting it away he said, "Let's go."

The three police officers made their way to the door of the warehouse. Silently they opened it and made their way past large crates and boxes till they made their way to the center of the room.

"Freeze," called Alfred pulling out his gun.

The two men, who had been seen earlier by Alfred, turned to face their guests. Before anything more could be said there was a clattering of footsteps.

"Stop please!" cried the voice of a young woman.

"Lili?" Alfred asked in a puzzled tone. He turned and saw her racing towards them.

"It is a trap. You must get-" before she could say anything more the sound of a single bullet leaving the barrel echoed around the cavernous room, and she stumbled and fell.

"Lili!" Cried Arthur. Together he and Alfred advanced to where Lili lay. Her white blouse was quickly being stained by her own blood, the light in her green eyes fading away.

"Stay with me," Alfred cried grabbing her hand.

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "It's too late. She's gone."

"No," shouted Alfred his voice cracking from pain and fury.

"Arth'r!" Berwald cried.

Suddenly Arthur felt himself being pushed aside. He fell onto the hard cement, and watched in horror as Berwald's body was pierced with bullets. Still standing in the middle of the room were the two gentlemen from before, only now in their hands were smoking guns. Arthur crawled over to where Berwald lay dying.

He struggled to breath in, "t'll m'wife I lov'd 'im, and t'll m'son g'd'bye."

Arthur nodded, tears filling his eyes.

Through gritted teeth Berwald growled, "G't beh'nd th'se crates. I'll c'v'r you." He panted. "J'st m've me 'nd pr'p me up 'gainst someth'n."

Arthur dragged Berwald over to some crates and propped him up into a sitting position. Where Berwald then pulled out his gun and began firing at the two men fleeing from the center. Arthur ducked behind another crate and began shooting up in the rafters, where he had heard the bullet that killed Lili come from. In another direction he heard running, and more shooting which he guessed was probably Alfred. Soon even the echoes of the footsteps disappeared leaving only silence.

"Berwald?" Arthur asked. He made his way back to where he had left his friend. He found him dead, with a bullet between his eyes, one hand around his midsection trying to staunch the blood from his wounds. Another still holding his gun. On his face was a look of pure determination. Arthur fell to his knees crying, "thank you Berwald. Thank you, for everything."

"Arthur?" said a voice curiously.

Immediately Arthur spun around, his gun cocked, only to find Alfred. He dropped his gun, and the loud echo filled the silence. "Oh it's only you," he sighed wearily.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "I think it's over now. I-I searched the whole place, no one's here but us."

"Did you manage to catch anyone?" Arthur asked bleakly.

"No," Alfred sounded bitter. "I shot some chap in the leg to stop him from escaping, but when I started to question him, he blew his brains out."

Arthur flinched. He looked around at the corpses of his friends. Hoarsely he whispered, "so this was all for nothing then?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Alfred's head had snapped up. "I will not allow the deaths of Berwald and Lili to mean absolutely nothing. God wouldn't be that cruel! Don't you for one second suggest that their lives were wasted! Don't you think that I wish it could be another way?! Don't you-"

"Hush, love," Arthur crooned. "Of course I know. They were my friends too."

Alfred visibly drooped. He fell to the ground, and lay with his head in Arthur's lap sobbing. Arthur soothingly ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, murmuring things like "it's alright" or "hush, love. I know". He let his own tears fall, and be buried in Alfred's hair. This is how their co-workers found them ten minutes later.

Hours of digging through the crates yielded nothing that could tie Ivan Braginski to the place. The crates had been filled with old news papers and straw, and the lease for the building was under a false name. Tired and defeated the police left, taking their fallen compatriots with them.

The drive back for Alfred and Arthur was mostly filled with silence.

"H-how am I going to tell Vash? The ole chap will be heartbroken," Alfred murmured weakly.

More silence ensued. Arthur reached his hand into his breast pocket and pulled out a purple, ribbon.

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"I never gave this to her. I- I was supposed to give this to her, but I-I forgot," Arthur said, a new wave of grief hitting him.

They finally arrived at the home of Dr. Vash Zwingli. Tiredly Alfred knocked on the door.

Vash opened it, "what is it old boy? What's happened?"

"Will you just let us in, please?" begged Alfred.

Vash nodded, and showed them in to his poorly furnished sitting room.

"I have some bad news for you," Alfred said, forcing the words from his mouth.

"Well? Say it," Vash said seriously.

"You will remember that I had gotten a lead on this case, right?" Alfred asked stalling for time.

"That was the reason you left in such a hurry I know," Vash said tiredly. "Lili left in such a state as well. I wonder where that girl has gotten to. It's not like her to stay out."

Alfred's shoulders sagged. "It's because she came to warn us."

"Warn you? Warn you about what?" Vash's face grew concerned, and then suspicious.

"It was a trap, the whole thing was a trap. Those pikers had torpedoes everywhere waiting for us to come in, and your girl was caught in the middle of it-"

"Get out."

"I'm awfully sorry-"

"GET. OUT." Vash said rising from his seat. He walked over to his desk and pulled from it a small pistol. "GET. OUT. NOW."

"Come, Alfred," Arthur said, pulling at his arm in vain.

"Look, I said I was sorry-"

Vash's face contorted with more pain and grief. "She looked up to you! Did you know that? She trusted you! She admired you! She was helping you, and you? You let her die, Alfred. You are no hero. Everyone around you gets hurt. Your brother, Arthur, and now Lili. My Lili is gone. Gone because of you! Now get the hell out of my house, or I will shoot you."

Alfred's face had turned ashen, and he seemed to forget how to move.

"Come Alfred," Arthur said briskly. "We are leaving."

This time he was easily able to pull Alfred away, leaving only a heartbroken doctor in his now forever empty home. As Arthur closed the front door, he could hear the heart wrenching sobs of a man who had lost his fiance. Shaking away another wave of grief, he led Alfred to his car. Together the two of them drove off. Leaving nothing but a house of sorrow behind them.

**Well that was r****eally**** depressing. Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've just been super busy lately. I hope that you guys liked it, I know that I suck at writing death scenes..so any pointers or comments would be welcome. Seriously I love reviews, and it would be awesome if you left just one, before leaving this page. Even a itty-bitty one is appreciated. So yeah! Please leave one! And thank you to everyone who has been reading this since the beginning. I love you guys! ~T.W.o.W. ****PS, it does get less depressing..eventually I promise, more romance is on it's way~**


	11. Aftermath

The next day the Manhattan Precinct was silent. Only the sound of telephones and type writers interrupted the uneasy quiet. They had not only lost Berwald, one of their head detectives, but they had also lost Alfred. Alfred, who was usually so exuberant and cheerful, was now grim. He had always been able to make jokes and cheer up the junior officers, but now he was serious and taciturn. There was also something in the air, either unease or awkwardness no one quite knew how to remedy it.

The door opened and in walked an extraordinary person. At first glance, they seemed to be female, but upon closer inspection it was a man. Dressed to the nines this person waltz into the bureau, carrying in their hand an already soaked handkerchief.

"Hello sir, what can we do for you?" asked on of the junior officers.

"Please, it's my beau," cried the young man, on the verge of another bout of tears. "I've been told to come see a Sargent Jones! It's like really important. Please!"

"Alright, come this way," the officer said. He led the distraught man over to a wooden chair by the desk of the aforementioned officer.

Alfred smiled compassionately, though it didn't reach his eyes. "What has happened?"

"My beau has been murdered!" he wailed.

This caused some interest around the office. Everything came to a halt, everyone waiting to hear what had happened.

"Here," Arthur said approaching the desk with a mug of tea. "Now, start from the beginning and tell us everything."

Gratefully the blonde took it in his shaking hands. The heat radiating from the chipped mug seemed to steady his nerves. He took a deep breath and began his narrative. "My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz. And a few months ago I was out at a-" he paused and blushed.

"A what?" asked Arthur patiently. "Don't worry, you're not a suspect. Your words can't be used against you..so if it's anything illegal you can tell us without getting in trouble."

Feliks nodded in relief. "I was out at this speakeasy, and it was like totally the bee's knees. I met this guy there. He was really shy at first, but as I got to know him I like totally fell for him. H-he told me he it was dangerous to befriend him. At first I thought it was just a ploy, you know? But then, about a month ago he told me he was part of the Soviet Mafia. I told him I didn't care, but like he was always really afraid I would get hurt knowing him. I was persistent, and finally he gave in. Ever since then he would call me at exactly nine...he hasn't called for two days!"

"Now I'm sure there's a perfectly logical-" started Alfred.

"No, you don't understand," said Feliks seriously. "Every day he would call. Every day. In two months he hasn't missed one call, like ever."

"Okay," sighed Alfred tiredly, "but that doesn't mean he was murdered."

"He has a totally horrid boss. When I called them today, the Soviet Mafia that is, and asked to speak Toris some creepy lady laughed and said Toris would never be speaking to me, or anyone else for that matter, again. She laughed again, and slammed the phone down. You need to get them for killing him. Please," Feliks sounded determined.

Slowly Alfred shook his head. "We have no evidence against them..unless your boyfriend said anything to you?"

"No, he refused to talk about his work. I didn't ask either," Feliks said hanging his head. Alfred drooped.

"Wait why did you insist on seeing me?" Alfred asked cocking his head to the side.

Feliks smiled fondly, obviously remembering some past conversation. "He told me that if anything should happen to him that I must contact an Alfred Jones at the Manhattan Precinct. He said that you were a good man, and would be able to help me. He said you were going to be a hero."

"Er, excuse me," Arthur coughed. "But you never actually told us the name of your beau."

"I didn't?" Feliks frowned. Then he smiled and said contentedly, "his name was Toris. Toris Laurinaitis. He was the most-"

Alfred became pale. "T-Toris?"

"Oh did you know him?"

Alfred nodded once. "It makes sense now," he croaked out.

"What does?" asked Arthur.

"I had always wondered why Lili was there that night. Maybe, Toris called to warn us...a-and we had left, s-so he gave the message to her...a-and then he was overheard by that brute Braginski s-so he was k-killed," Alfred said weakly. Hurriedly he jumped up and ran out the door shouting, "I-I need to go."

Arthur hastily apologized to Feliks, and ran after Alfred.

"Alfred, wait!" called Arthur following Alfred into a near by park. It was the middle of the day, and was extremely hot out so hardly anyone was there. When Arthur found him, Alfred was sitting on a bench in the shade of a great tree.

"It's my fault," he kept muttering to himself.

"Now Alfred," chided Arthur kindly.

"No, you don't get it. It really is my fault. All my damn fault," Alfred murmured. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean to be a hero?" Arthur looked at Alfred, to find his eyes full of tears.

"Pardon?" he was certainly taken aback by the question.

"What is it to be a true hero? A real one?" Alfred asked desperately. He gripped Arthur's hands, his own pale and shaking. "I-I mean how can I be a hero if I couldn't save _her_? Or Mattie. I'm a fake and certainly not a hero..."

"Don't say that," Arthur sighed.

"A real hero would never have let the girl die. He would have saved her, died for her just to keep her out of harm's way."

"Her death wasn't your fault," Arthur reasoned.

"If only I hadn't rushed in, or-"

"It was the fault of a Russian torpedo, there was nothing you could have done," Arthur said soothingly.

"What about Toris? If I hadn't convinced him to-"

"He wanted to help. He knew the risks-"

"All my friends are dying. What if I lose you?" Alfred started to sob. His shoulders shook, and the strong man Arthur knew, broke down. Sitting before him was an innocent child, who's whole world was falling apart at the seams.

"You won't lose me," whispered Arthur leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. He breathed in Alfred's comforting scent and went on. "I'll be here as long as you need me, love. I will stay with you, see these hands? They'll never let go. Never."

Alfred looked up, tears falling off his face. "What if you're shot? I can't lose you!"

Arthur sighed. "If I'm shot, I'll live on in your heart. I know that I'll be safe there. Forever. Alfred, no one can break into your heart. You have to let them in, and as long as I'm there I'll be safe."

Alfred's body sagged from weariness. He ran one of his hands through his hair. "What am I going to tell Tino? I watched Ber die! How can I explain-"

Green eyes met blood shot ones. "You will tell him he died a hero-"

"You don't understand, he was shot right before my eyes-"

"No," Arthur frowned. "I understand. He died protecting me. Don't you think I feel guilty too? He asked me to tell his wife and son goodbye, and that he loved them. I understand perfectly, Alfred."

"I-I"

"Alfred, love, you need to stop tearing yourself apart like this," Arthur said tears coming to his eyes. He felt like his heart was being torn out as he watched Alfred blame himself. "You're lucky to be alive-"

"At what cost?" Alfred said roughly pulling his hands away from Arthur's. "Three of my closest friends are dead. Vash hates my guts, everything is all my fault. I'm a failure, a monster."

Savagely Alfred pulled himself away and ran off, leaving Arthur crying silently into his arms leaning against the bench. Alfred spent the rest of the day wandering aimlessly, his head full of vicious thoughts. He found himself hating himself, hating the world, hating God. By night he was tired and angry. He found himself at the boardwalk on Coney Island where Arthur and he had had their first date. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten there. He made his way up to Madame Kasmira's dilapidated shop.

He began banging on the door, screaming angrily. "Madame Kasmira? Where are you? I need your help! Please," he begged falling to his knees outside the door. "I don't know what to do! Please you were right about everything else."

He grew angry and began banging harder.

"Pipe down," called a voice in an apartment above. "Those gypsies are long gone. Now get lost!"

Deliriously Alfred made his way over to a bench. Tiredly he sank onto it, his head in his hands.

"Hey mister?" asked a little boy standing in front of him.

Wearily Alfred looked up. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright, mister?"

Simply Alfred shook his head no. The boy ran off returning with his mother. "Hey mama," he was saying as he got closer. "This man needs help. C'mon mama!"

"Oh dear," the woman approached him and sat next to him on the bench. "Is there anything we can do for you? It's getting quite late-"

Alfred looked at the kind woman and smiled a small smile. "I don't suppose you could give me a ride back to Manhattan?"

The woman smiled back. "We'll be passing through on our way home. We can drop you off somewhere."

"Thank you," and for the first time in those long twenty-four hours since his friends' deaths Alfred felt some peace.

**Hope that wasn't too bad..I know it was pretty depressing, just like last time. But I can promise you it gets better. Seriously from now it will be happier. Please leave a review, I'm grateful for every single one. I love you all! ~T.W.o.W.**


	12. A Different Sort of Trap

Nervously Arthur knocked on the door. "Oh relax Alfred."

Alfred looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep, which was closer to the truth than he'd care to admit.

Cautiously the door opened, revealing a slim, young, man. "Oh hello, Alfred," the door opened wider. The man looked exhausted, but somehow he managed to keep a smile on his face. "Please come in. Peter will be thrilled to see you. And who's this?"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said holding out his hand.

"A pleasure I'm sure. My name is Tino," he said with a warm smile.

They were welcomed into a shabby apartment. Strewn around the floor were the toys of a young boy. They made their way into the sitting room, where a small blonde headed child sat coloring. He looked up and with a crooked grin exclaimed, "Hiya Mister Jones."

"Hi Peter," Alfred said, regaining some of his former energy.

"Did you bring me anything?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Peter," admonished his mother.

"Sorry mama," Peter sighed.

"Not this time kiddo," apologized Alfred, ruffling Peter's hair causing the boy to laugh.

Wearily Tino smiled, "how about you go to your room. Mister Jones and Mister Kirkland and I have some things to discuss. Go along."

Peter jumped up and ran up the stairs, causing the floor boards to grown in protest under his weight.

"He's a good kid," Alfred murmured.

Tino nodded, "he's been so especially good, ever since we found out-" here his voice faltered- "that Ber-"

"We are so sorry for your loss. If only I hadn't-" Alfred began.

Arthur interrupted him, "he died a hero, there's not many better ways to die in this line of work."

Tino nodded. "I heard that he died protecting you."

Arthur blushed and said that yes he had.

"I'm glad. I don't know what Alfred would do if you had died," Tino said.

"Pardon?" choked Arthur blushing even more. "I don't know whatever-"

"Oh horsefeathers. It's clear that you care for one another. Even a blind man could see it," Tino said with a laugh.

"Funny, you're the second person to tell us that," Arthur said thoughfully.

"I'm just glad that you didn't all die," Tino said emotionally.

"You're being too kind. You should hate me," Alfred said. "Please just hate me."

"Don't be daft," Tino said. "I could never hate you. You were one of Ber's best friends. And you're always so kind to Peter. I appreciate that. Alfred, you are a part of this family, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But your husband is dead because of me," Alfred said roughly. "I was the one who wanted to go in before we had back up. Me."

Tino's face softened. "Al, we both knew the risks. One of the reasons I loved him so much was because of his sense of justice..to always protect the ones who needed it. I don't think that he could have lived with himself if he let Arthur die without even trying to protect him. Look here, Alfred Jones. You must stop blaming yourself. This is no way to live. You have a partner that relies on you, and you are not going to get the gangs by moping about." His eyes became full of passion and anger. "Don't let his death, and the death of that poor girl, mean nothing."

After that speech Alfred looked shocked. He spluttered out a 'yes sir' and then said he better be getting back to work. As they were walking out the door Tino grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you in private."

He pulled Arthur aside, as Alfred went to wait in the car.

"Get out of the business," Tino said desperately.

"Excuse-"

"As soon as you pinch these scumbags, quit. Move out to the suburbs, find a job in any other profession, because the constant worry of having someone who puts their life on the line almost everyday is unbearable. I don't want to see another family torn apart because of this damn job. Please promise me, you will move to the suburbs as soon as you close this case," Tino begged gripping Arthur's hand tightly.

All he could do was nod.

* Hetalia *

Back at the Precinct there was still an air of tension. No one was in the mood to talk, so all that was left was the clickety clack of the typewriters. Finding himself with nothing to do, Alfred began rolling up sheets of paper and seeing if he could get them into the waste basket.

"Ahem," coughed a voice behind him.

Alfred turned to see a tall man, wearing a formal suit. "Can I help you?" asked Alfred quickly straightening up.

"_Da_," the man entered the office. Trailing behind him was a petite, nervous young woman. She also had blonde hair, and her eyes were similar to the man's being that indiscernible color between grey and blue.

"What can I do for you?" Alfred asked.

"I would like to testify against my brother," the man said seriously.

"And who is your brother?" asked Alfred curiously.

"Ivan Braginski," he said coldly. The woman beside him shivered at the name.

Alfred jumped up. "You mean, the leader of the Soviet Mafia?!"

"I do."

"And your name is?"

"I am Nicholas Braginski, and this is my fiance Anna," Nicholas said gesturing to they young woman beside him.

"What do you want in return for your testimony?" asked Alfred suspiciously.

"All we want is to be safe from my brother," Nicholas said.

"He has made Nicholas do horrid things," Anna cut in shyly, "the most horrid. We just want to be safe. Please Mister Jones, is it possible for Nicholas not to get in trouble for the things he has done? He only did them because Ivan told him to."

"Anna," Nicholas scolded. "I am willing to testify, and will take the punishment I am given, as long as I can be assured that Ivan can't touch a hair on Anna's head."

Alfred nodded. "I think we have a deal. Now tell me everything you can."

* Hetalia *

Ivan was enjoying his meal of borscht when he heard the sound of splintering wood. "What is this?" he cried in disgust. He stood up and went out into the hall, only to see the Manhattan Precinct's finest running in. "What do you think you are doing, you swine? This is a private residence, you are not authorized to step a foot on my property!"

"Ivan Braginski?" asked the one in the lead.

"_Da_?" asked Ivan contemptuously.

"We have the warrant for your arrest, as well as that of a Eduard von Bock, a Ravis Galante, a Miss Natalia Arlovska, and a Kaytusha Braginskaya." As Alfred had been speaking his men had been rushing around putting handcuffs on all the rest. With a smirk he cuffed Ivan, and whispered in his ear, "this is for Berwald and Lili."

* Hetalia *

"Look, Braginski, we have you. The best thing you can do for yourself is to rat out the Triad," Alfred said slamming his hand down on the interrogation room's table.

Ivan grinned. "I think not."

"You are being put away for life, you could lessen that sentence if you just give us enough evidence to arrest the Triad," Alfred tried again.

Ivan just grinned and shook his head. Frustratedly Alfred leaned in, "why the hell not?"

Ivan glared his eyes, and spat on Alfred's face. "Just because I am a criminal, does not mean I do not keep my word. Swine like you could never understand. You are below us, and deserve to beg and grovel for any tidbits you can get."

Alfred growled and then threw a punch which landed squarely on the Russian's jaw.

"Oh does the little piggy not like me? That's a shame," laughed Ivan.

Before Alfred could punch him again, Arthur dragged him from the room.

"This is not the way to get answers," Arthur said.

"To hell with that," Alfred cried, "that piker needs to suffer."

"And he will," Arthur said calming Alfred, "he'll get what's coming to him. Right now we just need to get the triad. Did Nicholas give us anything on them?"

"Only a little, but not enough to arrest the big cheeses. What we need is something from that brute," Alfred said nodding his head towards Ivan.

"That's alright," Arthur said with a little smile. "I've got a plan."

Arthur entered the room, leaving Alfred behind in the other room. "Mr. Braginski are you aware that in the other room there is a Mr. Yao Wang?"

Ivan tensed, "why? You have nothing on him, you can't hold him."

"Certainly not," Arthur bluffed calmly. "But he has plenty on you, and he is willing to tell us everything."

Ivan glared at Arthur.

"Of course you could not testify against him, and then you will go away and Mr. Wang will get away. Or.." Arthur paused.

"Or what?" Ivan growled savagely.

"Or you can give us everything you know on him, and he will be held as well," Arthur continued. "As we speak my partner is questioning him right now..and soon we will have to let him go unless you can tell us something to make him stay."

Ivan slouched back. "Alright I will tell you everything about those damn Triads."

And he did. Once he was done Arthur stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked suspiciously.

"I'm off to the home of the Triad to arrest them," Arthur said cheerily.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I do. Yao Wang was never here, but he will be here shortly. Thanks to you." With that Arthur closed the door, leaving a fuming Ivan.

"That was incredible," Alfred said, pulling Arthur into a quick kiss.

Arthur blushed, "it's nothing really, only a slightly modified prisoner's dilemma."

"Well whatever it was you were absolutely brilliant," Alfred cried happily.

"Come, love," Arthur said briskly, "we have a Triad to arrest."

* Hetalia *

Within hours the police had captured all of the Triad's members and had them in holding cells. The head of the station came over to congratulate the two sergeants who were responsible.

"Arthur, Alfred, I hear this city is in your debt. In one day you have managed to pinch Manhattan's two most ruthless gangs," said Mr. Vale. "How did you manage it?!"

"It was mostly Arthur's brain power," Alfred said proudly.

Arthur blushed, "if it wasn't for Nicholas we wouldn't even have gotten Ivan."

"Ah yes, that chap was ever so kind," Mr. Vale continued happily.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Arthur.

"He's definitely going to get some time, but since it was mostly Ivan's plans that had him kill people it shouldn't be too long," Mr. Vale said rubbing his chin. "Then I suspect he and that dame of his will get married, and move somewhere nice and have lots of Russian babies." He laughed then continued, "you two have done enough for the day, and I've decided that you shall have tomorrow off."

"Thank you sir," they both said.

Mr. Vale just laughed again, and told them to go home.

"Say, what would you think about going out with me tomorrow?" Alfred asked on the drive to Arthur's apartment.

"I would like that an awful lot," Arthur said smiling softly.

"Great. We certainly deserve some down time," Alfred said blissfully.

Arthur just nodded. He kept thinking about what Tino had said earlier. _"...Move out to the suburbs, find a job in any other profession, because the constant worry of having someone who puts their life on the line almost everyday is unbearable. __I don't want to see another family torn apart because of this damn job. __Please promise me, you will move to the suburbs as soon as you close this case..." _Arthur had to agree, the thought of a snug, safe home in the suburbs was pretty appealing to him. He would have to talk about it with Alfred tomorrow.

He waved goodbye to Alfred, and thanked him for the ride. Then wearily he made his way into his apartment, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**See? I told you things would get better! Now this was a pretty long chapter, where a lot happened, so I think this author deserves some reviews. I'd love to get at least four or five for this chapter alone..since that would be the most I've ever gotten on one chapter. So please help my dreams come true! (Only if you want to of course..NOT. Review even if you don't want to! PLEASE!) Warning next chapter contains much fluff..and you will love it! ~T.W.o.W.**


	13. Anna's Story

Arthur woke up early on the morning of his day off, and decided it would be a good time as any to run some errands. As he was walking through the city he took in all the sights and sounds of a city waking up.

"Excuse me?" he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned to see a young woman by his side.

"Anna," Arthur said with a slight nod of his head.

"I just wanted to thank you again for everything you have done for Nicholas."

"It's early still," Arthur said, "how would you like to join me for some tea?"

"Are you not too busy?" Anna asked shyly.

"Not at all," Arthur said offering her an arm.

They set off at a brisk pace walking to one of Arthur's favorite cafes. "I hope they aren't treating Nicholas too harshly," Arthur said.

"Oh no," Anna said her eyes opened widely, "if we were in Russia, it would be much worse. America is so much kinder."

"I see," Arthur said with a smile. He knew what it was like to be be an immigrant to America. They had reached the cafe, and sat down at a table for two. A waitress approached them, and they both ordered a cup of tea. When she had left Arthur asked, "so how do you know Nicholas, you don't really seem like a moll to me."

Anna laughed. "I knew Nicholas long before his brother got him into this mess. You see, Mr. Kirkland, I grew up on a farm by the Braginski's land. As a child the village children always played with Nick and his brother. As Ivan grew up, he began to think he was too good for us, and slowly he convinced Nick that that was the truth. But I still saw him, we would meet by the old oak tree between his mansion and my family's farm. Just the two of us, we would make idle promises, and carve our initials into trees. When the Great War started Ivan made his way to America with his parent's fortune. Leaving nothing for his own brother, that lowlife. That left Nick to go off and fight. Before he left I gave him a locket with my portrait in it, and as far as I know he's never taken it off. During the war he was trained as a sniper, which is the only reason Ivan came back for him. Ivan figured that now his brother would actually be useful to him."

"So Ivan brought Nicholas over to America?" Arthur asked as the waitress set down two cups of tea.

"Yes," Anna said sadly. "Nick had always wanted to come to America, but not that way. Certainly not that way. But he yearned for a way out of Russia so he took it."

"Leaving you behind?" Arthur asked curiously. "I get the feeling you were more than just childhood friends, so why would he leave you behind?"

Anna blushed and looked down at her clenched fists.

"I'm sorry that's rude. I shouldn't have asked," Arthur said looking down into his tea.

"No it's alright," Anna said with a small, sad smile. "After Nick came back from the war, he had changed- I don't know how to describe it- he had awful nightmares a-and-"

She looked on the verge of tears. "You don't need to continue, if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. There was no one there for him, and I..what could I do for the man I loved? Every night I would stay by his side, holding his hand as he screamed in agony. Those were the worst moments of my life, and with the revolution beginning-" she held up her small hands helplessly. "When he got the offer from Ivan, I told him to take it. He promised me that as soon as he made the money he would send me a ticket. It took awhile, but when I saw his face at the end of the gangplank I knew he loved me, and that everything would be alright. But then Ivan started to threaten my life to get Nicholas to shoot who he wanted. I told Nick it would be better if I just disappeared, but he wouldn't let me leave his side again. Which is what landed us in your offices."

Arthur smiled. "It's thanks to the courage of your fiance that we were able to put away those scoundrels. You have brought a peace of mind to Manhattan, that it hasn't seen in a long time."

"What about the other gangs? Surely they are still around?"

"Yes," Arthur shifted uncomfortably under her direct gaze. "They are, but they are not nearly as violent as the former Soviet Mafia..and they don't push drugs out onto the streets, so they hardly seem to be a problem."

"I'm glad that New York is a safer place now, my Nicholas was always a hero," Anna sighed contentedly.

"He truly is a brave man," Arthur said paying the bill. "I am sorry, but I must take my leave. It was wonderful to hear your story Anna."

"Yes of course, I understand perfectly," Anna said graciously.

He tipped his hat and left her sitting at the table. She smiled and thought to herself, _New York is lucky to have men like that as well. _

**I realize this is short, but I wanted to explain Anna a bit more...during the next few chapters a lot is going to happen, this story is slowly coming to it's end. So I want to thank you for your continued support thus far. So please leave a review, I am desperate. ~T.W.o.W.**


	14. A Day Off

**Just a friendly reminder that I own nothing but the plot, which is probably for the best.**

It was early in the afternoon, and the Domus Aurea was closed. But there was still plenty of celebrating going on.

"To the fall of the Soviets!" cried Gilbert, opening the third bottle of champagne.

"To the fall of the Soviets!" the others cried happily.

"Here's to us!" cried Elizabeta raising another glass.

"To us," they repeated.

"I've decided to give you all the day off. But make sure you're back in time for opening tonight, I'm sure our customers will want to celebrate with us," Lovino said looking up from his ledger.

"Now what a keen idea," said Monica. "I think I will go out shopping, care to join me Elizabeta?"

"Sounds wonderful," Elizabeta said slipping off the counter.

The two girls went off giggling. Roderich huffed, "They are going to cause a lot of trouble by themselves..I better go with them."

He followed them out.

"_Veh~ _Ludwig, why don't we go to Central Park. It's such a nice day," Feliciano chirped happily.

"_Ja_, I would like that," Ludwig said blushing faintly, causing Gilbert to burst out laughing.

All Romano did was mutter, "Bastard," and watched the two walk out hand in hand.

"Come on Birdie," Gilbert said slinging his arm around the smaller man.

"Where are we going?" Matthew said protesting slightly.

"We are going somewhere more awesome than this dump," Gilbert said laughing.

"Watch it," snapped Lovino.

"Come on Matthew, we are going out on a proper date," Gilbert said dragging the Canadian towards the door.

Francis looked at who was left in the room, and grinned. Silently he slipped out of the room, leaving just Antonio and Lovino in the large ballroom.

"Lovino," Antonio said kindly placing a hand on top of the ledger, "you need to get out, live a little."

"Go away _idiota,_ I have work to do."

Antonio leaned down and whispered, "_ven y baila conmigo, mi amor._" ((Come dance with me my love.))

Lovino pouted, "there's no music." Not even picking up on the fact that Antonio had called him "my love".

Antonio walked over to the corner where a gramophone was sitting under a cloth and covered in dust. He found the record and placed the needle on the ancient track. Slowly a waltz started up, and Antonio made his way back to the bar.

"What were you saying?" he asked innocently.

Lovino looked up, but that's where he met his Waterloo. In Antonio's eyes he saw his future, someone who would be there, who he could rely on. "Uh," he said intelligently.

Antonio smirk knowing he had won. He grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him around the counter of the bar to the center of the dim ball room. Rigidly Lovino stood at an arms length. Antonio laughed, "we're going to have to be closer."

He pulled Lovino closer, putting one hand on his waist and holding the other out. Reluctantly Lovino took it, and put his other hand on Antonio's shoulder. A new song had started, a fast paced, hot tango piece. Instantly instinct took over, and Antonio spun Lovino around the dance floor. At first Lovino fought for dominance, but with a mere laugh Antonio over took him, and soon they found a nice rhythm. Lovino couldn't help but notice how Antonio's hips seemed to swing as if they weren't even attached to his waist. He felt the power coursing through Antonio's veins, the passion. He quickly grew dizzy, and the only thing he could focus on was that sexy smirk of Antonio's. Green eyes met gold ones, and the song began to hurry to it's apex. They danced even faster, and all that Lovino knew was that as long as Antonio was leading, there was no way he would fall. Antonio began to lead them back to the center of the floor and when the song ended, he stepped even closer. Lovino could feel Antonio's warm, labored breath on his face, and the heat of his own blush.

Stupidly he said the only thing that came to his mind, "you should dance more often."

Antonio chuckled softly and leaned in, "may I kiss you?"

Lovino looked up into the green eyes and nodded. Slowly Antonio leaned in even farther, and Lovino's lips met him halfway there. At first the kiss was chaste, soft and slow, but then Antonio begged for entrance, running his tongue across Lovino's lips. Instantly Lovino's lips parted as if they had a mind of their own. He ran his hands down Antonio's back, as Antonio began running his fingers through the hair on the nape of Lovino's neck. Lovino let out a soft moan, causing Antonio to smirk. As he pulled away, Lovino whined in protest.

"Now, now," chided Antonio, "I thought you might like to breath."

"Forget about breathing," Lovino said hungrily.

Antonio laughed. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"So do it again," Lovino said, hating how much he sounded like a girl right now.

"Happily, and without complaint," Antonio whispered, leaning in. This time, however, he began to kiss the Italian's neck. Nipping and sucking on the tender flesh..driving his lover mad. He had to admit, he didn't hate the feeling of the younger man's fingers running through his hair either. It seemed to just urge him on. Easily enough Lovino had forgotten about all the bills that had to be paid, all about his responsibilities..and just for that moment, at least, he lived.

* Hetalia *

In the park, Ludwig and Feliciano were walking slowly enjoying the weather, the nature, and each other's company. Summer was long over, and their was a discernible chill in the air. Feliciano shivered, instead of admonishing him for forgetting his over coat, Ludwig simply just wrapped his own coat over Feliciano's thin shoulders.

"_Veh~ _thank you Ludwig," Feliciano said looking up at his tall companion.

"_Ja_," Ludwig said blushing.

"Oh look how pretty," Feliciano cried, pointing to some blooming flowers. Around them were some fallen leaves, a perfect mix of summer and autumn.

"Don't pick those-" but it was too late. Feliciano had already run over and started to pick them. Ludwig prayed to god that none of the gardeners would stop by.

"Here Ludwig, these are for you," Feliciano said extending his hand.

Ludwig was touched. "_D-danke, li__e__bling._"((thank you sweetheart))

Feliciano tipped his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Ludwig forgot that Feliciano didn't speak German. He gave a small smile, "Perhaps you will come to Germany one day with me, and you will learn."

Feliciano perked up. "Are you inviting me to Germany?"

Ludwig looked at his shoes too embarrassed to respond.

"I'd like that," Feliciano said going up on his toes to kiss the German on the cheek..making the other even more embarrassed. "Come on, let's go feed the ducks."

The charming Italian dragged the German down to the lake side, where there were some vendors selling duck feed. They bought some, and continued down to where there were benches. They sat down on the bench and began throwing the crumbs into the water, their fingers brushing occasionally. Their eyes would meet, and time would seem to stand still.

An old woman passed by and murmured to her friend, "what a handsome couple they make."

Feliciano flushed, and moved away.

"Don't," Ludwig said reaching a hand out to grab the other's thin wrist.

"I know that you don't like public displays of affection-"

"I don't seem to mind as much when I'm with you," Ludwig stammered out.

"You don't mind as much?" Feliciano said hesitantly, almost hopefully.

"Now you're on the trolley," Ludwig said with a small smile.

Feliciano leaped on top of Ludwig, pulling him into a tight embrace. _"Veh~"_

"F-Feliciano," protested Ludwig, blushing furiously..but he didn't mean it. He would stay content to have the little Italian in his arms forever. Then building up some courage he sighed into Feliciano's ear, "_Ich liebe dich._" ((I love you)).

The Italian blushed, he did know what that meant. "_Te amo, _Ludwig. Were you serious about inviting me to Germany with you?" ((I love you)).

"_Ja," _Ludwig said pulling away to look into the brunette's eyes.

"I want to run it by _fratello_, but I'd love to join you," Feliciano cried happily.

"I'm glad," Ludwig said, putting one arm around the shoulders of the other.

Together they planned a future full of pasta, German Shepherds, and beer. The setting sun created a beautiful atmosphere, and all that could be heard was the call of geese and ducks to one another. They filled the air with their beautiful plans, making them come alive and palatable, so that they could reach out into the air and touch them, hold them close. Nothing would tarnish these plans, not as long as they were together.

* Hetalia *

"So where does the little _fraulein_ wish to go?" asked Gilbert as the two of them stepped out into the brisk air.

"I know the perfect place," Matthew said with a small grin. Shyly he took the albino's hand and led him down the road. Gil liked the initiative of the other was taking, he found it cute on the little Canadian.

Shortly enough they had reached their destination, King's Diner, that boasted breakfast all day. Gilbert only raised his eyebrows as the other opened the door. The place was lit in warm light, and as the door opened sweet smells flooded out into the cool air.

"Table for two," Matthew said to the hostess. She lead them to a table in the back. "So what do you think?"

Gilbert looked around, "the place seems you."

Matthew blushed. Gilbert noticed how the flush of pink, brought out the purple in his eyes. An awkward silence hung in the air, until the waitress returned to take their orders.

"I'll take home-style pancakes," Matthew said with a smile.

"Eggs with a double side of sausage," Gilbert said with a smirk. "So, Birdie, what made you pick this place?"

"It reminds me of home," Matthew said looking around.

"Really? What was your home like?" Gilbert asked leaning in.

"It was nice, my dad met my mom at Niagara Falls on New Years Eve, and they built a house near there. Since my mom was Canadian, my brother and I grew up learning two languages. As kids we were really close, us and the kids around town. Now not so much" Matthew said smiling sadly.

"You have a brother?" asked Gilbert.

"Uh yeah, we don't really see eye to eye," Matthew said looking down at his silverware awkwardly.

"And why is that?" Gilbert asked.

"He's a copper," Matthew said dryly.

"Woah. And what led someone with such a happy childhood into a life of lawlessness?" Gilbert asked as their food arrived.

The waitress gave him a weird look, and hurried off before anything else could be said.

"A dame," Matthew said with a little laugh. "She was really beautiful, took me to the Domus Aurea, and showed me how to live. She was the first girl I fell in love with."

"But?"

"But she owed Lovino a lot of money, they threatened her..and I did the only thing I could. I told them I would work off her debts. That night they sent me over the border to Canada with Francis for a bootleg run. And ever since then I've been the wheel man," Matthew said pouring maple syrup over his pancakes.

"Did you keep in touch with her?" Asked Gilbert devouring his eggs. "_Verdammt_ this is good."

Matthew gave a small smile, "I know, and no we didn't keep in contact. After she realized there was nothing more I could do for her, she left me."

"That siren," Gilbert exclaimed. "What happened to her."

"She got into trouble with the Soviets shortly after, beyond that, I don't really care about her," but still his voice cracked.

"Forget about her Birdie, she's unawesome. You deserve someone much more awesome, like the awesome me. In fact-"

To shut him up Matthew shoved a fork full of pancake into his mouth. Gilbert stopped to chew thoughtfully, and smiled.

"This is wonderful, Birdie," Gilbert sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," Matthew said taking another bite. There was a lapse in conversation.

"I think I'm stuck on you," Gilbert said huskily.

Matthew looked up suddenly.

"You heard me," he reached out to grab the creamy hand in front of him. "I'm being honest I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well it's just that...that's what Natalia told me before she left-" tears began to flood those violet eyes that Gilbert thought were so beautiful. He stood up and walked over to the Matthew and knelt in front of him, taking both of his hands.

"Birdie, I am hopelessly, incorrigibly, desperately in love with you. And I owe those unawesome Italians nothing. I just want to make you happy. And I promise I won't run off with a floozie, because you're the one I would run to when life becomes too much. It's you, and it always will be," Gilbert vowed.

The Canadian finally glanced up from his lap into the unwavering, passionate scarlet eyes of the Prussian. Slowly his tears stopped, and that left only a few small hiccups.

"V_erstehst du mich, mein Vögelchen_?"Asked Gilbert quietly. ((do you understand me, my birdie?))

"_Oui," _Matthew said with a small nod. "_Oui, je comprends __certainement, ma chère __." _((Yes, I definitely understand, my dear.))

Gilbert grinned wolfishly, and went returned to his seat. The rest of the meal was spent speaking sweet nothings to each other in their native languages.

* Hetalia *

"Alfred where are we going?" asked Arthur.

"You'll see," Alfred said with an excited grin.

Arthur huffed and just leaned back in the car. Alfred drove speedily, making Arthur close his eyes at all the hairpin turns. "Alllllfffred," Arthur cried. Alfred just laughed.

"We're here," Alfred said. "You going to open your eyes now?"

Slowly Arthur opened one eye, then another. They were at Central Park, and it was lit up by electric lamps. It was late, and the park was empty.

"Are we going for a walk?" asked Arthur getting out of the car.

"Not exactly," Alfred said, his grin returning. He went over to the side of his car, opened the back door and reached under the blanket. He pulled out two pairs of roller skates.

"Oh no," Arthur's heart plummeted.

"Come on, I'll teach you," Alfred said walking over to a bench.

"Alfred," Arthur began to protest.

"It'll be fun," Alfred said.

Some part of him wanted to prove to Alfred that he could do. With all the dignity he could muster, Arthur walked over to the bench and sat down next to Alfred. Alfred had tied his skates on, and as Arthur sat down, he knelt down to tie Arthur's skates for him.

"Ready?"

"Not even a bit," Arthur said blushing. Alfred offered him a hand and cautiously Arthur took it and stood up.

"Don't worry, I won't let go," Alfred said softly.

Alfred began slowly, giving Arthur advice and, ever being the good student, he learned how to pretty quickly.

"You are a natural," Alfred said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur blustered.

Alfred just laughed. They picked up speed continuing around the lake. "See isn't this fun?"

Arthur actually laughed. "Yeah this is actually pretty great."

Alfred blushed. "I'm glad you like it, Arthur."

They continued in silence, going around a few more times. As they tired they found a bench to rest on. Arthur rested his head against Alfred's shoulder, and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Alfred, have you ever considered moving to the suburbs? Or retiring from the force?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Alfred asked defensively.

"Well, ever since," he paused delicately, "ever since what happened with Berwald and Lili, I've realized how dangerous this job is. And I don't know if I can take it. The constant worry, o-of what could happen. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's just selfish, Arthur," Alfred said moving away. "I'm making the world a better place. I can't stop now, not until those damn Italians and Germans are brought down."

"You think you can change the world single-handedley? You are not a superhero Alfred, they aren't real," Arthur shouted.

"I can't believe you, of all people would say that to me. I'm used to it from Mattie, but not from you," Alfred said bitterly.

"Alfred, I'm sorry," Arthur apologized.

"Forget it," Alfred got up and skated away.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Arthur called out. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Alone he burst into tears, dropping his head into his hands. _What am I going to do?_

**Wow, this is the longest chapter so far. ****And there's a funny story to go with it. You should know I go to a super religious school that doesn't really approve of gay rights..and so I gave this to a friend to proof read, and she lost it..in our religion classroom...God that was awful, we never found it, and probably never will...**

**Anyway p****lease give me some constructive criticism on any of it, I'm not sure on how the Spamano bit worked out. Also I'm pretty sure Germany is a little OOC..so yeah..****p****lease leave any helpful notes :) ~Don't worry bout Arthur and Alfred though, they'll make up soon. I promise. Also thanks for all the new followers! I'****ve**** start****ed**** school ****again****, so it might take awhile for me to update. Hope all the fluff makes up for the lag time ~T.W.o.W.**


	15. Tonight is the Last Night

**I own nothing but my plot. **

That night, it seemed as if all of New York wanted to share in the good fortunes of The Beilshmidt and Vargas brothers. Nearly everyone who had ever spent an evening at the _Domus Aurea _or in the Beilshmidts' gambling parlor was in attendance, dressed to the nines. On the head of every woman was some sort of outlandish hairpiece, on the arm of every man a dame. No one was left out, and if a newcomer arrived, the were instantly swept up in the great swell of people. The music was in the hearts of everyone, making them giddy and restless, and the champagne was flowing like water. There was laughter and friends calling to one another, making a beautiful kind of chaos. Everyone there was happy, and it seemed that the night might never end...but end it did. Slowly people trickled out, seeking somewhere that might still be open. Finally the large hall fell silent, the pianoforte was covered and the remaining people moved down to Lovino's office.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight was certainly the best night for us, can anyone argue?" Lovino asked addressing the circle of people around him. They all nodded in agreement. He smirked. "I have always believed it is best to go out with a bang, and that is what we have done. Gilbert and I have done some talking, and we have come to the decision that it is time to retire. Retire from this before any of us are killed or arrested. I have also heard that you have other things you wish to do, so do I for that matter, and I think it is time we do them."

"_Fratello,_" Feliciano beamed. "Do you really mean?"

"Yes, I know that quite a few of you have had offers to do something else, and you shall. Tonight is the last night."

Everyone cheered and began hugging each other.

"Do you know what this means?" Monica asked hugging Elizabeta.

"We can accept their offer!" she cried back.

"_Veh, _what offer?" asked Feliciano, as people began to settle down.

"They were offered jobs in the Parisian Opera," Roderich said with a wry grin.

"Lucky for us the season hasn't started, we'll make it in time," Elizabeta said gleefully.

"Congratulations you two," Antonio said with a smile.

"What about you? Where will you go?" asked Monica.

"I'm taking Lovino to my parent's villa in Spain," Antonio said with a grin.

"That's the cat's meow, I can't believe you will be in Spain," Feliciano cried pulling his brother into a tight embrace.

"I'm only going because he promised me the best tomatoes in all of Europe," grumbled Lovino. Everyone laughed.

"Well Ludwig and I are going to Germany," Feliciano said grinning at the blonde.

"How wonderful that will be," Francis said smiling warmly at the two of them. "I think I will accompany my sister, to make sure she won't get in any trouble, what about you Roderich?"

"I'm definitely going to keep my eye on Elizabeta. Fortunately I was offered a job at the Paris Academy of Dance to play piano for their classes," Roderich said happily.

"Well as awesome as that won't be," Gilbert said wrapping an arm around Matthew, "Birdie here is taking me first to Niagara Falls and then up to Canada."

"That is wonderful," Elizabeta said happily.

"What will you do with this place?" asked Monica looking around the lush office.

"I'll probably end up keeping it," Lovino shrugged.

"We'll meet again, won't we?" asked Antonio looking earnestly into all his friends faces.

"Of course," promised Francis. "Who knows, maybe in a few years we'll all come back here and reminisce."

They all promised that tonight wouldn't be the last time they saw one another, and they departed into the sunrise.

* Hetalia *

Alfred was staring down at the grave that marked the death of a young woman. "Oh god Lili, Arthur and I got into a fight last night. I don't know what to do. I need a miracle. Help us please, you were always helping us in life..I guess it's selfish to keep asking for it but –" he stopped as he heard soft footsteps behind him. Hastily he put the pink tulips on the grave and turned around. "Mattie?"

"Hi Alfred," he said with a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked wondering if he should go for his gun or not.

"She was my friend too," his smile, if possible, got even sadder.

Alfred's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess she was."

"I'm glad I found you actually," Matthew said, shifting anxiously from side to side.

"Oh?"

"I've found somebody."

"Who," Alfred's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"He's a good man, Alfred. Gilbert, you can stop hiding," Matthew called over his shoulder.

From the trees came Gilbert with a grin, he came up to Matthew and wrapped his arm around him.

"I know you!" Alfred had decided, he pulled out his gun and aimed. "You're Gilbert Beilshmidt. Leader to the Beilshmidt Brothers!"

"My awesomeness precedes me I see," his grin grew larger.

"Alfred, put that down," Matthew said wearily. "I just came to tell you I'm free."

"What?" Alfred was clearly rattled.

"I'm free Al. The Vargas Brothers Gang has dismantled. I just came here to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" asked Alfred lowering his gun all the way.

"We are going to Canada," Gilbert said puckishly.

Alfred raised his gun again. "You are going only one place, and that is the station to be questioned."

"Alfred please. He makes me happy, really happy," begged Matthew.

"Have the Beilshmidt Brothers disassembled as well?" asked Alfred.

"We have," Gilbert said seriously.

"So you are no longer in operation?" Alfred asked again.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gilbert growled.

Alfred dropped his gun. "Perhaps it will work, then."

"What?" asked Matthew.

"I promised someone very dear to me that I wouldn't quit the force until both the Beilshmidt brothers and Vargas brothers were no longer a threat...he wanted me to move to the suburbs with him, somewhere safe. Now, maybe I can," Alfred said looking up at the blue sky. "Maybe I can stop trying to be the hero."

"Don't do that," a new voice said. Alfred turned to see Arthur standing there, tears still glistening in his eyes. "Never do that."

"Oh, my love," Alfred cooed, "I am free now. I can finally stop chasing after my white whale."

"Is this him?" Arthur asked turning to Matthew and Gilbert. "Is this your brother?"

"It is," Alfred said proudly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said shyly grinning at his brother. He leaned in and whispered, "take good care of my brother."

"I will."

"Goodbye Alfred, Gilbert and I have a long drive so we better get going. It was smashing to meet you Arthur," Matthew said leading Gilbert away.

"Last night I was a pigheaded fool," Alfred said. "I wanted to save Manhattan, but I can't do that ..now that those two gangs are gone, new ones will just move in. It's a never ending cycle, one that I am already tired of. Thinking about your offer makes me really happy. I want your dream, I want a small, cozy house with you far away from this madness."

"I want that too," Arthur sighed, running into Alfred's open arms. Maybe it was just the way the sunlight hit the trees, but Arthur could have sworn he saw the figure of Lili standing by her grave, and tied in her hair was the ribbon that Arthur had never given her in life. _Thank you_, he mouthed. The apparition nodded and with a smile she disappeared, leaving only Alfred and Arthur in the warm sunlight.

**Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. There is only one more chapter after this! No wait that can't be right...oh wait it is! I can't believe this story is coming to a close, it all happened so quickly. I would love it if I could have 20 review****s**** by the end of this story (that's only **3 **more!). Also I checked and we have stopped Sopa for now! Thanks to y'all! So please review, as we are coming down to the end. ****~T.W.o.W.**


	16. October 1929

**This is it guys. The final chapter. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this...Okay I'm not ready for this to end. It's been great, I've loved all your comments, they made me so happy. I loved writing this story for you, and I've been putting off writing it for the longest time. But here it is. This one had to end so that I can begin work on another one, so keep a look out for it! But seriously I want to thank you all, and wish you all the best in case we never "meet" again...Oh I hope we do though! You were all brilliant. Finally I want to dedicate this final chapter to: **Reflective Reviewer 7**. Without her I wouldn't have had as much motivation. So here's to you~ ~T.W.o.W.**

"My god. Have you seen this?"

Lovino was sitting at a worn, mahogany table in a villa on the coast of Spain. In front of him was an American newspaper. Antonio leaned over his shoulder and dropped the dish he was currently drying.

"_S__anta madre de dios_," Antonio sighed. "Do you know what this means?"

Lovino frowned. "We're going back, call the others."

* Hetalia *

"_Hallo?" _Ludwig picked up the phone. He listened for several minutes and then hung up.

"_Veh_ what is it?"

"Pack your bags, we're going to New York."

* Hetalia *

Gilbert came home to find his boyfriend slumped over in tears. "Matthew? What is it?"

Instead of using his voice, Matthew just held up today's newspaper.

"No, t-that can't be real. You're teasing me. Right? Matthew tell me that this is some sorta awful, unawesome joke," Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's thin shoulders.

"I wish it was," croaked Matthew. Another wave of panic swept on him. "Oh god, my brother. What will Alfred do? Al's still in New York with Arthur. Oh god, oh god oh god-"

"Hush _liebling_, how about we drive down to visit them? That would be nice, _ja_?" Gilbert asked stroking Matthew's downy hair.

"_Oui_, I would like that," Matthew said softly.

There was silence. A calm halcyon lay over the two of them, until the shrill ring of the telephone could be heard.

"_Hallo_?_" _Asked Gilbert. "_Ja,_ we were going to head down there anyways to visit Birdie's brother. That's just ducky, that is. We'll see you then."

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"Looks like the _Domus Aurea_ will see some more life before it's done. We're going to see the others."

* Hetalia *

"Have you seen the papers?" asked Monica.

"But of course, how could I not?" snorted Elizabeta.

They were in their dressing rooms preparing for a dress rehearsal.

"Brother is very worried," Monica said pulling up her stockings.

"Roderich is too. I just wish there was something we could do," sighed the other.

There was a knock on the door, and the house manager entered. "There is a call for Mademoiselle Bonnefoy and Madame Edelstein."

"Thank you Dubois," Monica said.

The two ladies went into the office and spoke on the phone with Lovino.

"What do we do?" laughed Elizabeta after they hung up. "We can't just leave mid production."

"No we can't," giggled Monica. "But it seems we must."

"We must indeed," Elizabeta said conspiratorially. There was a wicked gleam of excitement in her eye. "Come, we must get changed."

They changed hurriedly and began to leave the building.

"Where do you think you're going? If you leave now, you will lose your jobs! I am serious, do you dumb doras think another company will hire you with unprofessional work such as this? Get back here, I say!"

"_Au revoir_ Debois!" Called Monica cheerfully.

Elizabeta just blew him a kiss.

"The nerve of those girls," he huffed. "Who will we find on such short notice? Marie? No she is in Vienna. Blast. What about- Damn all women, damn the lot of them I say! Such creatures of nonsense, doing whatever they fancy, not caring a bit about the consequences. Damned bewitching creatures. I hate the lot of them."

* Hetalia *

In the old office of Lovino Vargas, dust covers were removed, lights were brought on, and the company had reassembled. It had been two months since they had all seen one another, and there were many happy hugs and sharing of news. But over all this gladness was a dark shadow weighing on the back of everyone's minds. What was going to happen?

"Now," Lovino began as everyone began to settle down, "I assume you all know what is going on. And I have a proposal. We are all quite well off from our...former occupations. So I am going to suggest that we buy some stock."

"But that is madness!" Cried Francis.

"Not necessarily. We can afford the losses, but can the everyday man? Lots of people are about to lose their life savings, and we can help them. Shouldn't we do something?" Lovino said defiantly.

"Well, well from scoundrel to savior. This is quite the transformation, well done Antonio," Gilbert teased dryly.

Lovino blushed and pouted. Before he could say anything Matthew stood up. "I agree with him."

"What!?" Everyone seemed surprised. The formerly silent bird on the same side of his captor, was quite the shock to all present company.

"We aren't citizens here anymore, none of us live here. But I have a brother who does, if buying stock off people like him will help them out then I say we should. Who knows what will happen."

"Yes, but surely your brother can move out of the country?" Francis reasoned.

"Alfred wouldn't do that. He loves it here, it was his dream to get a house in the suburbs...I won't let him lose that dream, just because a bunch of pikers foolishly bought into something that could never last."

"Bravo!" cheered Monica. "I agree!"

"I'm in," Elizabeta grinned.

"This is absolute, pure, unadulterated insanity," protested Francis.

"Brother, stop being afraid," soothed Monica.

Francis took one look at her pleading eyes and caved. "_Oui_, I'm in."

Lovino looked around the circle.

_"Veh_ of course me and Ludwig will help out," chirped Feliciano. Ludwig nodded.

"Looks like I'm in too," sighed Roderich staring at his impetuous wife who smiled impishly back at him.

"_Ja_, if my Birdie thinks this is an awesome idea, I think it's awesome too," Gilbert said putting a supportive arm around Matthew.

"I'm in, of course," Antonio smiled, green eyes sparkling.

Lovino let out a breath of air. He raised his head up and smiled. "We oughta make some calls then."

* Hetalia *

Far away in a suburb on the mainland was a snug little house. There was a green lawn, and a picket fence. Inside the house a discussion was going on.

"Al, what are we going to do? This seems really serious," Arthur said holding the paper in front of him.

"I don't know, but we finally found our dream, I'm not going to lose it this easily." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What if the garage lays you off?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"They won't," Alfred assured him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a good worker, and Jack and I are great friends," Alfred explained. "He's your cousin, too."

Arthur bit his lip. "I know that but-"

"Do you remember what you said to me? The day after Lili, and Ber died when we found out Toris had been murdered? You said 'You won't lose me' and 'I'll be here as long as you need me, love. I will stay with you, see these hands? They'll never let go. Never.' Well that's true now, Arthur. Arthur look at me," Arthur looked up, tears in his eyes. "We won't lose this. Not until we decide to give up. We will make it through this. I am not going to leave our dream. Never."

Arthur gulped for air, and then collapsed into Alfred's open arms, sobbing. "I'm afraid Alfred."

"I know, love, but as long as I have you things will be alright. Maybe not everything, but we can be happy. It'll be alright. We aren't going anywhere. I won't abandon this dream to die, not after losing so much. It's ours now Arthur, don't forget everything that had to happen for us to get it. It's ours, and it will be as long as we want it to. Do you hear me love? It will be alright. I promise."

Arthur let himself be soothed. His sobs slowly turning into hiccups. Alfred sighed in content. He didn't know what their future would hold, but as long as Arthur was in his arms he would be okay.

Vladimir pulled away from the crystal ball.

"Ah it is as I foresaw it," Madame Kasmira sighed in satisfaction.

"Everything Madame?" Vladimir asked politely.

"Yes everything, there will certainly be hardships..but everything is how I thought it would be. Now Vladimir, go have some fun while you can. Take that girl..what was her name?...out again, the one you took dancing. I believe she is in the south now, go find her."

"What about you Madame?"

"I am weary, and am ready for rest. This show that is my life is coming to an end, and I am ready for it. Now find her, have some fun. I am going to go rest now." Slowly, and regally Madame Kasmira stood and walked to her tent. She made her way to her sleeping palate. There she fell into a dreamless sleep never to wake again.


End file.
